Un voyage d'amour
by klausetcaroline
Summary: Stefan ne sait plus comment réagir devant l'attitude d' Elena. De plus il est confus sur sa relation avec Rebekah. Caroline essaie de l'aider mais elle même est perdu sur ses propres sentiments pour Klaus. Que-ce passerait-il si la magie de Bonnie échouait et les envoyaient par erreur tous les deux mille ans en arrière. Commence après le 4x12. Klaroline & Stebekah Traduction
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, tout le monde. Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je poste juste la traduction. Son titre original est A Journey to love de** **mysticgirl125. **

**Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas, j'ai une fanfiction bien à moi qui est en cours sur du pur Klaroline qui est "Entre rêves et réalité " alors n'hésitez pas a me poster votre avis( c'est mon gros bébé :) )**

Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt.

**Un voyage d'amour.**

**Chapitre 1- **

**"- Elena, Jeremy ****!" **résonna la voix de Caroline pendant qu'elle se promenait dans la maison des Gilbert.

Elle trouvait étrange que la porte ne fût pas verrouillée alors que personne n'était à la maison.

**"- il ya quelqu'un ?" **Caroline s'exclama en se promenant dans la maison.

_**" Où sont-ils allés?" **_se demandait-t-elle

Pendant qu'elle marchait dans la cuisine, elle prit une profonde inspiration voyant des morceaux de meubles brisés. La pièce avait été saccagé. Caroline commença à s'inquiéter. Qu'était-il arrivé à sa meilleure amie?

**"- Elena?" **Appela-t-elle.

Elle se mit à paniquer et se pencha pour regarder de plus près quand elle trouva juste un tas de cendre au pied de la table.

**"- Oh mon Dieu, Elena!" **S'exclama la jolie blonde .

Elle se retourna entendant des pas derrière elle.

**"- Ne t' inquiétes pas love, Elena va bien !." **s'exclama Klaus bloqué dans le salon

**"- Klaus, qu'as-tu fais?" **lui demanda-t-elle furieuse tout en marchant vers lui.

**"- Restes où tu es, je n'ai rien fait." **Lui répondit-il en essayant de l'empêcher de pénétrer dans le salon.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se retrouve prisonnière à son tour même si au fond de lui, l'idée d'être coincé avec elle lui semblait intéressante.

**"-Que veux-tu dire?" **Caroline lui demanda intrigué tout en flashant à sa vitesse vampirique vers lui pour le provoquer.

Pour qui se prenait-il de lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire ou non.

**"- Nous sommes coincés tous les deux, maintenant!." **Klaus annonça en s'installant sur le canapé avec un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

**"- Quoi?" **s'exclama-t-elle confuse.

Caroline se dirigea vers la cuisine à nouveau et s'arrêta net en percutant une barrière invisible.

**"- Mais de quoi s'agit-il?" **Dit-elle en tapant le mur invisible qui se trouvait devant elle.

**"-Je t'avais prévenu! Pourquoi n'écoutes-tu jamais ce qu'ont te dit, Sweetheart." **

**"-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi es-tu enfermé ici? Qu'as-tu fais à Elena?" **dit elle en lui criant dessus.

Qu'avez-t-il bien pu se passer ici? et où était tout le monde? Son esprit s'imaginait tout et n'importe quoi, elle le tuerait s'il avait osé toucher aux personnes qu'elle aimait.

**"- Rien, elle est toujours vivante du moins pour l'instant ! Mais une fois que je serais sortis d'ici je la tuerais elle et son frère ainsi que la sorcière "** Déclara t-il

Caroline s'installa sur le canapé en face de lui, choquée. Si Bonnie et Elena allaient bien, à qui appartenait les cendres dans la cuisine?

**"- Oh non, Stefan!" **Caroline dit à haute voix.

Klaus s'avança droit vers elle. Caroline, elle, resta assise sur le canapé et se pencha en arrière le plus possible tandis que le visage de l'originel s'approcha du sien.

Elle pouvait lire beaucoup de choses dans ses yeux, elle y voyait la colère, la frustration, la solitude et surtout de la douleur.

**"-Tous tes amis pathétiques sont encore en vie. Les cendres dans la cuisine appartiennent à mon frère, Kol."** Avouait-il avec une voix tremblante et continua avec colère

**"- Il a été tué par Elena et son frère. La sorcière m'a pris au piège ici." **

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres et elle lutta contre l'envie de s'y abandonner tandis qu' il resta un long moment plongé dans ses yeux.

Même s'il avait du mal à dévoiler ses sentiments, elle voyait qu'il était blessé par la mort de Kol même s'il disait qu'il haïssait ses frères et sœurs. Il les aimait, il était sa famille. Stefan avait raison, ils avaient tous fait des choses horribles et Klaus n'était pas si différent que l'un d'entre eux. Il se coucha sur le canapé tout en fermant les yeux.

**"- Je suis désolé pour ton frère." **Dit-elle.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine pour lui. Elle continua de le regarder malgré son silence. Il avait l'air d'être si calme, couché juste là, les yeux fermés. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans sa tête. En mille ans, il devait avoir traversé tellement de choses.

**"- Tu m'admires, Love ?" **lui dit-il

**"- Hein". **lacha-t-elle se rendant compte qu'elle le fixait toujours

**"- Oh ... désolé." **Elle murmura tandis qu'elle sentait ses joues rougir.

**"Ne t'excuses pas, Amour." **Klaus lui répondit-il en souriant

**"- Caroline !" **la voix de Tyler résonna dans la maison.

Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea dans sa direction..

**"-Tyler restes où tu es !" **Dit-elle ne voulant pas qu'il soit pris au piège avec eux.

**"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Care?" **répondit le jeune hybride.

**"- Nous sommes coincés ici par une barrière invisible. Peux- tu aller chercher Bonnie?" ** lui demanda Caroline.

**"- Nous?" **s'exclama-t-il avec un regard confus sur son visage.

**"- Et oui, Nous! ". **Déclara Klaus en apparaissant debout derrière elle.

**"- Que fait-il ici?" **s'exclama Tyler en exposant ses yeux jaunes qui montraient à quel point il était furieux.

**"- Tyler non! Va chercher Bonnie pour qu'elle puisse nous faire sortir." **

**"- Elle ne peut pas, elle est partie avec les autres pour trouver le remède." **

**"-Quoi?" **s'exclama la jolie blonde

**"- Ouais, après avoir tué Kol, la marque de Jeremy a été achevée, ils sont tous partis avec Shane pour trouver la cure " **

**"- Pourquoi, personne ne ma la dit? Nous allons pas être coincés ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent !" **s'emporta-t-elle

**"- Non, Love, le sort prendra fin dans trois ou quatre jours" **L'informa l'originel.

Il y avait un silence total. Caroline ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire voyant les deux hybrides se défiant du regard. Le silence fut briser, quand le portable de tyler sonna.

**"- C'est Damon. Ils n'arrive pas à comprendre le tatouage et à déchiffrer l'épée. Ils veulent que l'on demande à Klaus."**

Klaus retourna vers le canapé et se coucha. Comment allait-elle se débrouiller afin que l'originel lui apporte son aide.

Tyler montra son téléphone à Caroline qui le prit et alla rejoindre

**- Peux-tu nous aider à déchiffer le code de l'épée?" **Caroline lui demanda

**"- Désolé, ma douce, mais je ne vais pas aider vos amis à trouver la cure pour que vous l'utilisiez sur moi par la suite. De plus, j'ai déja étudié tous les détails sur cette épée et je n'ai en aucun cas besoin de photo de celle-ci"**

Caroline redonna le téléphone à Tyler et retourna vers Klaus.

Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de lui faire changer d'avis afin qu'il nous apporte son aide. Elle se souvenait de ses paroles le jour de l'élection de Miss Mystic Falls_: _

_**"pourquoi voudrais-je être guéri d'être la créature la plus puissante sur la Terre?"**_

**"- Peux-tu juste me le dire à moi?" **

Elle savait que cela était égoïste de sa part, de jouer une fois de plus sur les sentiments que l'hybride originel avait pour elle mais elle devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour avoir les réponses.

Klaus ria à la question de la jeune femme:

**"- Ce n'est pas parce que je t' aime bien que cela signifie que je pourrais vous aider"**

Le regard de tyler changea d'expression quand il regarda l'écran de son portable qui sonnait de nouveau. Caroline entendit la voix d'une personne qu'elle connaissait.

**"- Hey Tyler, nous devons parler." **DitHayley

**"- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t' appelles ?" **Caroline lui demanda irrité et en colère.

**"- Je dois vraiment lui parler, excuse-moi!" **dit-il en sortant de la maison.

Caroline laissa échapper un souffle d'air montrant son agacement alors que Klaus lui souriait.

**"- Ne commence pas ." **Le prévenait-elle

**"- Je n'ai rien dit, Amour."**

**"- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas redevenir humain?" **Caroline lui demanda.

Klaus ne répondit pas et elle décida de se lever pensant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse à sa question.

**"-Caroline, j'ai vécu pendant un millénaire et si je revenais humain, il y aurait une tonne de vampires qui chercheraient à me tuer. Instinct de survie, tout simplement. Et même si j'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille, je sais que cela ne pourrait durer longtemps. j'ai bien trop d'ennemis, je dois protéger la famille qui me reste, Rebekah et Elijah."**

Caroline pouvait ressentir l'émotion dans sa voix. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais elle savait qu'elle avait un faible pour lui. Elle savait qu'il avait fait des choses horribles mais au fond ils avaient tous fait de mauvaises choses.

**"-Et si je te donne ma parole qu'on ne l'utilisera pas sur toi !"**

Klaus s'assit tout en regardant Caroline.

**"-Autant j'aimerais te croire mais tes amis ne tiendront pas ta promesse**." Dit-il.

Caroline le foudroya du regard avec des yeux remplis de colère. Autant elle voudrait dire qu'il avait tort, elle savait au fond elle qu'il y avait un peu de vérité dans ses paroles. Elena, Bonnie et Stefan ne seraient pas d'accord avec cette idée et encore moins Damon.

De plus avec le sire bond, elle savait qu' Elena céderait à tout ce qu'il disait. Toutes ses pensées lui firent réaliser que l'originel avait raison. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, Tyler approchait.

**"- Care, je suis désolé mais je dois y aller. Damon m'a envoyé un texto et ils ont besoin d'aide."**

**"-Ils vont bien? Ils ont trouvé le remède?" **Caroline lui demanda paniqué

**"-Non, ils ne l'ont pas parce qu'ils ont besoin du code de l'épée" **Tyler dit en regardant Klaus et continua:

**"- Le radeau a disparu donc ils sont bloqués sur l'île. Matt et moi allons là-bas pour les aider."**

**"-Ok, fais attention". **

Tyler regarda Klaus. Caroline a vu l'inquiétude dans le regard de son petit ami

**"- Ne t' inquiétes pas, ça va aller !" **le rassura-t-elle

Tyler quitta lentement la maison en laissant sa petite amie avec l'hybride originel.

**"-J'espère qu'ils vont bien!." **Dit- elle en s'installant sur le canapé. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire étant coincée dans le salon d'elena avec Klaus.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas a me poster vos avis. A bientôt. Klausetcaroline.**


	2. Chapter 2 - émotions non résolues

**Coucou à tous. Dis donc c'est qu'on se retrouve ici :). Merci pour vos reviews, c'est très encourageant pour la suite.**

**Alors merci à Sabrina-visiteur, lexiesomerhal, mariin3, Klaroline68, Jolieyxlb, Theoriginalswithklaus, Mel023, Elo69, Willyouloveme, lolochou et spongebob! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : émotions non résolues

Cela faisait trois jours que Caroline et Klaus étaient coincé dans le salon et cela avait été bien moins pire que ce que Caroline aurait pu penser.

Il avait été très agréable et c'était montrer tel qui l'était réellement. Elle avait particulièrement aimé écouter ses récits de voyage. Il lui avait parlé de tous les endroits où il avait été donnant à Caroline l'envie d' y aller un jour.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se leva du canapé où elle était allongée. Elle regarda Klaus qui était assis en pleine lecture de l'un des journaux de Jonathan Gilbert. Il lui sourit quand il la vit se lever.

**«-As tu eu des nouvelles? **Caroline lui demanda.

Elle était nerveuse et de ne pas avoir son téléphone n'arrangeait rien. Elle ne cessait de se demander pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas encore tous revenus

**"-Non, pas encore Love. Mais es-tu prête à sortir?"**

Caroline le regarda perplexe

**"- Allez où? Le sort est déja rompu? **

Elle se dirigea vers la barrière et la frappa de son poing de toute sa force. La barrière invisible ne bougeait pas du tout. Elle se retourna et regarda Klaus qui se tenait maintenant derrière elle:

**«-Le mur est toujours là. Je pensais que tu avais dit qu'on serai libre de sortir." **

Klaus lui sourit et lui dit:

**"-D'après ce que je sais, Bonnie a utilisé la pleine lune comme énergie pour me garder ici et quand la pleine lune est terminée, le sort prend fin." **

**"-Eh bien, il semblerait que le pouvoir de la pleine lune soit bel et bien toujours présent." **dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

**"-Eh bien jeune vampire, laissez faire quelqu'un de bien plus expérimenté"**

Il se dirigea vers la barrière invisible. Il retroussa ses manches et donna un coup de poing puissant dans le mur.

Un bruit assourdissant de l'impact de sa main se fit entendre dans le mur. Des fissures apparaissaient. Il y avait des petits éclats de verre qui tombaient sur le sol et disparaissant en même temps.

Klaus sortit du salon à l'endroit exact où la barrière était auparavant. Il la regarda et lui dit :

**"-Tu viens?"**

Caroline se tenait juste là choquée. Elle savait qu'il était fort, mais elle n'a jamais été consciente qu'il le soit autant. Il ne ressemblait à personne qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. Il était quelqu'un de si fort avec une telle personnalité authentique.

Que pouvait-il bien lui passer par la tête,? Il était un monstre tuerait toujours des personnes. Elle secoua les pensées de sa tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

* * *

**"-Je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire confiance." **Damon dit en arrivant au manoir Salvatore.

**"-Damon. Nous lui avons tous fait confiance." **Elena lui dit afin de le réconforter.

Ils venaient juste de revenir de leur expédition. Ils n'ont pas trouvé le remède et en plus il y avait de grande chance pour que Silas soit réveillé.

Il y a une heure, Bonnie et Jeremy étaient rentrés chez eux , Tyler et Matt étaient également rentrés.

Stefan et Rebecca se sont assis à côté et regardaient Damon et Elena se chamailler à propos de ce qui s'était passé. Le fait d'obtenir le remède leur semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

**«-Je rentre, le voyage était un fiasco, de plus mon frère doit être libéré maintenant. Je ne préfére pas être là quand il va venir**." Rebecca annonça tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

**"-Tu viens Stefan?" **Lui demanda t-elle

Stefan se leva pour la suivre quand Elena l'interpella.**.**

**"-Stefan, j'ai besoin de te parler**.

Damon la regarda avec un air confus et plissa les yeux. Damon et Rebekah attendaient la réponse du plus jeune des Salvatore.

**"-Part devant, je te rejoins!" **Dit-il

Elle le regarda un moment. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux, que son regard interrogateur s'était transformé en un visage marqué par la douleur d'être une fois de plus rejeté.

**"-Ok, comme tu veux."** Dit-elle avant de sortir

**«-Je vais prendre une douche" **lâcha Damon avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois seuls, Elena se dirigea vers Stefan.

**"- Stefan, pourquoi fais-tu ça?" **lui demanda-t-elle.

**"-Faire quoi?" **Lui demanda t-il confus ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

**"-Rebekah! Elle n'est pas avec nous!. Elle sera toujours cette garce qui a toujours voulu notre mort. Elle ne vaut pas mieux que son frère!" **

**"-Elena, elle nous a aidé aujourd'hui! Elle est comme nous. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est d'être humaine à nouveau." **

**"-Stefan c'est ce qu'elle te fait croire, si nous avions obtenu le remède, elle nous aurait probablement tués pour l'avoir. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, mais même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je me soucie de toi ". **Dit-elle avec un air naïf qui le faisait craquer à chaque fois.

**"-Elena. Arrête. J'ai compris. Je sais que c'est fini entre nous. Je dois admettre qu'au début, c'était juste pour te rendre jalouse, mais maintenant je suis vraiment en train de passer à autre chose." **Lui annonça-t-il

**"-Quoi?" **répondit-elle blessée et confuse.

**"-Elena, j'ai déja vécu ça et je ne veux plus le revivre. Cela a commencé avec Katherine et puis avec toi. C'est toujours la même histoire à chaque fois entre moi, mon frère et une fille que nous aimons tous les deux. Tu as choisi Damon et maintenant je vous souhaite juste du bonheur même si cela me fais mal, il reste mon frère. Je ne veux pas passer les prochains siècles à le haïr où vice-versa. J'en ai assez que l'histoire se répète. Je dois passer à autre chose**."

Stefan la regarda droit dans ses yeux chocolat. Il était sérieux, et avait vraiment décidé de prendre une toute nouvelle direction.

**"-Je pensais que tu croyais que c'était le lien de sire bond?" **lui dit-elle

**"-Autant que j'aurais aimé le croire je sais que le lien ne t'aurait pas fait tomber amoureuse de lui. Le lien est présent car tu l'aimais déja avant". **Lui fit remarquer Stefan

Il était temps pour lui de cesser de nier et de commencer à accepter les choses comme elles étaient, peu importe combien il les détestait.

**"-Stefan, je tiens encore à toi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, mais je pense pas que tu dois lui faire confiance."**

**"- Merci de te soucier de moi, mais maintenant nous avons fait notre choix et nous devons avancer à notre façon." **Stefan lui indiqua en lui prenant les mains et en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il sortit par la porte d'entrée et ferma la porte derrière lui. Une fois qu'il fut dehors, il laissa échapper un souffle d'air. Il se sentait libre et maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était avancer. Mais avant qu'il ait commencé à courir, une pensée lui est venue à l'esprit. Mais pouvait-il l'oublier? La lignée Petrova s'était toujours mis entre lui et son frère.

Stefan secoua cette pensée de son esprit. Il était désormais libéré. Il flasha à sa vitesse vampirique afin de laisser glisser le vent à travers ses cheveux.

Il remarquait finalement que même s'il n'avait pas trouvé la cure, il n'était pas aussi déçu qu'il aurait pensé.

Stefan s'arrêta devant un manoir blanc qui était dans le plus beau quartier de la ville. Il pouvait voir les lumières allumées dans la chambre de Rébecca. Il sourit en se souvenant ce qu'elle aurait aimé.. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de se marier et avoir des enfants.

Il savait qu'il avait raison sur elle, elle était une jeune fille qui voulait être juste aimé, elle était si unique. Une pensée traversa son esprit alors qu'il se tenait là, à l'observer par la fenêtre.

Pouvait-il être celui qui pourrait accomplir certains de ses rêves?

Il n'avait pas la réponse. Il sortit de ses rêveries quand il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter sur l'épaule. Stefan se retourna pour voir qui c'était.

**"-Hey!" **dit-il en voyant son amie Caroline.

**"-Salut. Tu t'amuses à espionner Rebekah?" ** dit-elle en plaisantant.

**"Caroline, je. .." **commença-t-il.

**"-Tout va bien, Stefan. Par contre, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous étiez parti à la recherche de la cure."** Caroline lui demanda avec une voix légèrement bléssée.

Stefan posa son bras sur son épaule. Elle lui rappelait tant sa grande amie Lexie.

**" -Désolé Care! nous avons juste eu certaines informations d'un coup et dans l'excitation personne n'a vraiment pensé à appeler." **

**«Ok. Pourquoi restes-tu ici?" **Caroline lui demanda en souriant

**«-Rien vraiment, je m'apprêtais à partir. Et toi , que fais-tu ici, au beau milieu de la nuit?" **Stefan lui demanda à son tour

**"-Eh bien, j'avais juste besoin de discuter avec Tyler afin de comprendre certaines choses avec lui ." **L'informa t-elle tout en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Stefan pouvait voir dans son regard qu'elle était bouleversée par quelque chose.

**"-Tu veux que je vienne?" **Stefan lui proposa

**"-Non, je dois le faire moi-même." **

**"-D'accord, appelle-moi si jamais tu as besoin de moi."**

**"Oui, d'accord." **répondit-elle tout en disparaissant dans la nuit.

Stefan grimpa les marches afin de se diriger vers la chambre de Rebecca. La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne puisse frapper. Rébecca se tenait là devant lui dans une nuisette rose pâle.

**"-Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas." **lui dit-elle

**"-Je ne voulais pas rester là-bas." **Stefan dit tout en fermant la porte derrière lui

Rebekah ne répondit pas et s'assit sur son lit et alluma la télévision.

Stefan savait qu'elle voulait savoir ce que lui et Elena avait discuté, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas en parler pour le moment. Il attrapa une serviette et entra dans la douche.

Une fois sorti , il s'installa sur le lit à côté d'elle. Il pouvait sentir son doux parfum. Elle regardait une rediffusion d'un épisode de _Friends_ . Il la regarda en essayant de clarifier ses sentiments pou elle.

Il savait qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle , mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce que c'était. Puis elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle éteignit la télévision et se retourna afin de lui faire face.

**"-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?" **lui demanda-t-elle.

**"-Rien." **lui répondit-il tout en laissant sa tête tombée sur l'oreiller. Elle l'imita et chuchota surprise:

**"-Rien?"**

**"-Rien." **répéta t-il tout en plongeant ses yeux bleus où le clair de lune se reflétait.

Tous les deux ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

* * *

Bonnie, elle, se promenait autour de chez elle. Elle sentait ses épaules lourdes comme si elle portait un lourd fardeau. Elle savait que c'était surement à cause de la magie.

Elle Savait que ce n'était pas bon d'utiliser la magie noire. Elle entra dans sa chambre, est sorti le grimoire d'Emily Bennett. Il devait y avoir quelque chose dedans qui pourraient l'aider. Elle tourna les pages du grimoire bien décidé à trouver une solution.


	3. Chapter 3- sortilège

**Coucou à vous tous. Merci pour vos reviews.**

Jolieyxbl: voila la suite et le voyage dans le temps oui s'installe, bonne lecture.

Lolochou: oui on a eu le droit au deux points de vues des deux couples de la fiction. maintenant à l'attaque lol.

laura: moi aussi Elena me fatigue mais ne t'inquiète pas on est tranquille.

elo69: voila la suite et je pense que tu ne t'attends pas à ça alors j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue.

leamichaelson: voilà la suite et le vrai commencement de la fiction.

MaelysNC: ravie que tu apprécie ma fiction je te laisse découvrir la suite à bientôt.

Mel023: a bah oui ma pauvre je crois que tu es stelena dis donc j'espère que tu m'en voudra pas trop c'est une traduc hein!

Sabrina-visiteur: oui je suis d'accord avec toi mais je pense que l'auteur a voulu faire voir les deux points de vue des couples avant de lancer l'histoire et ce chapitre est le vrai commencement.

Theoriginalswithklaus: oui tu as raison ce chapitre là est pour moi le vrai commencement alors bonne lecture à toi.

_**Voilà mes petits loups, et oui c'est mort je vais tout le temps vous appelez comme ça maintenant : ) hihi bonne lecture**_.

* * *

**Chapitre 3- Sortilège**

Caroline était assise sur le canapé dans son salon avec un pot de crème glacée au chocolat en essayant de retenir ses larmes tout en mettant la cuillère dans sa bouche. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle serait assise sur son canapé un samedi matin à manger de la glace en regardant une émission afin de se remonter le moral. Elle reprit une bonne cuillère et la plaça de nouveau dans sa bouche quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur Stefan.

**"-Hey tu te venges sur la glace dès le matin ?" **Stefan se moqua.

**"-Quoi? Parce que les vampires ne peuvent pas manger de la glace dès le matin, y a des règles maintenant?" **dit-elle avec sarcasme.

**"-Non, il n'y a pas de règles." **Stefan rit avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

**"-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" **lui demanda-t-il

Stefan voyait qu'elle était bouleversée, ce n'était pas le genre de la blondinette de rester chez elle un samedi matin tout en avalant de la glace.

**"-Tyler et moi on a rompu." **Elle chuchota.

**"-Pourquoi?" **lui demanda-t-il tout en mettant son bras autour de ses épaules.

**"-Hier soir, quand je suis allé chez lui, il parlait à Hayley!... encore. Il avait répondu à un de ces appels avant mais je pensais que c'était juste pour lui dire de le laisser tranquille. Mais je l'ai entendu hier lui demandant de venir, j'ai explosé. Il était furieux! Depuis ses deux derniers jours, il n'est plus comme avant, il a vraiment le moral à plat depuis que Klaus à tuer sa mère et les hybrides. Mais Hayley a toujours raison, c'est elle la mieux. Quand j'ai négocié avec Klaus pour laisser un hybride se faire tuer par Jeremy, il était vraiment furieux contre moi mais elle, elle tue douze hybrides par sa faute mais ce n'est pas grave!"**

**"-Qu'est-ce qu'elle à avoir avec la mort des hybrides?"**

**"-Elle lui a dit qu'elle l'avait juste fait pour le protéger, et qu' elle n'avait pas le choix de mener Klaus à eux. Tyler m'a balancé que je n'avais pas besoin de comprendre car je ne suis ni loup-garou ni hybride donc faut pas que je m'en mêle et je ne comprends rien de toute façon!.**

**"- Là j'en ai eu assez" **repris Caroline **"C'était comme si on ne se comprenait plus. Donc, je lui ai dit qu'entre nous cela ne marchait plus et lui ne m'a même pas laissé finir puisqu'il m'a balancé qu'il ressentait la même chose et que nous n' avions pas les mêmes idées de toute façon!"**

**"-Je suis désolé Caroline. Je sais que c'est dur." **Stefan dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

Les larmes glissaient le long de ses joues. Ils se sont assis là pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Caroline se calme.

**"-Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Rebekah?" **Caroline lui demanda.

**"-Je ne sais pas. J'essaie de passer à autre chose." **Stefan dit.

**"- Et Elena? Je veux dire que tu vas pas lui recourir après?."**

**"-Non Caroline, c'est une rupture nette maintenant."**

**"-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, tu veux dire quoi?"**demanda-t-elle surprise

Stefan lui expliqua sa conversation d'hier avec Elena et de comment cela s'était terminé entre eux.

**"-Wow. Je pense que nous sommes tous les deux dans le même bateau." **Caroline se mit à rire.

**"-Je pense que oui." **Stefan dit.

**"- Et Rebekah alors ?" **Caroline lui demanda-t-elle nouveau.

**"-Je ne sais pas. Nous étions ensemble dans les années vingt, mais c'était juste amusant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas où nous en sommes." **

**«- ok. Eh bien tu finiras bien par avoir la réponse" **

**"-Je l'espère." **

Stefan prit la cuillère de Caroline et se laissa tomber une grosse cuillère de crème glacée dans sa bouche.

**"- Tu vas avoir le cerveau complètement gelé." **Caroline se mit à rire en regardant la grosse cuillère de glace dans la bouche de son ami.

L'atmosphère était maintenant beaucoup plus décontractée. Caroline et Stefan étaient assis sur le canapé tout en mangeant de glace et à regarder des séries sans faire attention que Liz soit là.

**"- Hey , ça va vous?."**s'exclama la Shérif.

**"-Hey Maman !"**

**"-Bonjour Sherif Forbes». **la salua t-il

**"-Caroline, je ne serai pas à la maison ce soir. Il y a eu un accident près du pont de Wickery et je dois y -vous vu Bonnie dernièrement?" **leur demanda Liz

**"-Non pourquoi?"**

"**Je ne sais pas mais le maire semble être inquiet à son sujet. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous... amusez-vous. Bonne journée." **Liz dit alors qu'elle sortait de la porte.

**"- Je me demande ce qui se passe avec Bonnie. Elle n'est pas venue avec vous sur l'île?" **Caroline lui demanda

**"-Si. Elle allait très bien." **

**"-Eh bien, je vais l'appeler pour voir ce qui se passe." **

Caroline prit son téléphone afin d'appeler Bonnie. Après environ cinq sonneries Bonnie finit par répondre.

**"-Oui."**dit la sorcière

.Sa voix était faible, comme si elle était vraiment fatiguée.

**"- Bonnie, est-ce que tu vas bien ?" **Caroline lui demanda inquiète.

**"-Caroline. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. ..." **Bonnie dit tout en manquant de souffle.

**"Qu'est-il arrivé?" **Caroline lui demanda toujours aussi paniquée.

**"-Je ne sais pas. Je sens que je vais être drainé." **Bonnie lui dit.

**"- j'arrive! Je serai là dans quelques minutes." **

Ils avaient tout entendu. Dans la minute suivante, ils étaient à la porte pour sortir en direction de chez elle. Après une course rapide Caroline et Stefan étaient devant la maison de Bonnie. Caroline monta les marches et sonna. Bonnie a ouvert la porte. Elle avait vraiment l'air épuisée. Ses yeux avaient des cernes, ses yeux étaient rouges et il y avait des traces de sang séchées sur sa lèvre supérieure.

**"-Bonnie! Oh mon dieu, tu vas bien?" **

**"- Je ne sais pas. Je peux sentir cette magie noire elle me consume et je n'arrive pas à la repousser .J'ai l'impression de me battre constamment contre elle!" **s'exclama la jeune sorcière

Elle entra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Elle regardait un vieux livre qui était ouvert devant elle:

**"- Mais j'ai fais des recherches et j'ai trouvé ce sort dans le grimoire d'Emily. C'est un sort de nettoyage."** Bonnie dit.

**"- Penses-tu que cela va fonctionner?" **Caroline lui demanda.

**"-Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que cela vaut le coup d'essayer." **Bonnie lui répondit

**"- Bonnie tu devrais peut-être en parler avec tes ancêtres... enfin pour confirmer je veux dire... au cas où... si quelque chose se passe mal." **Stefan proposa

**"-J'ai essayé, mais personne ne veut m'aider. Ils ont peur de la puissance de mes pouvoirs. Ils ont dit que je dois le faire moi-même." **Bonnie dit. **"C'est ma seule chance."**

**"-Est-ce que ça dit ce que ça va nettoyer?" **Caroline lui demanda perplexe.

Elle ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie risque sa vie.

**"-Eh bien, c'est pour nettoyer la magie noire, mais ne dit rien de plus. Je suis contente que vous soyez là. Voulez-vous rester ici jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé? Je ne veux pas le faire seul." **Bonnie leur demanda.

**"-Bien sûr, on va t'aider."**

Caroline et Stefan aidèrent Bonnie à se préparer pour le sort. Ils ont mis des bougies et des verres de sel dans un cercle sur le sol. Bonnie était assis en face de lui et a ouvert le grimoire. Elle le regarda pendant quelques instants et prit une profonde inspiration.

**"- Bonnie je sais que tu peux le faire." **Caroline la rassura

Bonnie hocha la tête et commença à chanter le sort. quand Soudain, les lumières se sont éteintes et les bougies s'étaient allumé. Bonnie a poursuivi le chant à haute voix. Un étrange coup de vent s'installa dans la chambre, alors que toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées. Puis le sel dans les verres se transorma en des flammes bleues. Bonnie continua le sort et le vent était de plus en plus fort. Une tornade tournait au milieu du cercle. Il y avait le chaos, tout dans la chambre volait autour d'eux . Les yeux de Bonnie s'ouvrirent,

**"-Oh mon Dieu!" **Bonnie a crié.

**"Bonnie, continue !" **

Bonnie baissèrent les yeux sur le grimoire et commença à chanter. Puis une lumière blanche jaillit du centre du cercle vers Caroline et Stefan.

**"-Bonnie!" **Caroline a crié et la seconde suivante, ils avaient disparu.

**"- Caroline! Stefan!" **Bonnie cria tout en fermant le grimoire.

La mère de Bonnie entra dans sa chambre l'instant d'après en regardant une tornade sombre au milieu de la pièce:

**"- Bonnie continue le sort!" tu n'as pas le choix. finis-le!".**

**"-Maman! Caroline et Stefan sont partis! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé." **S'écria Bonnie.

**"- finis le sort avant que ça finisse mal !" **cria-t-elle

Bonnie à contrecoeur rouvrit le grimoire et commença à chanter à nouveau. Lentement, la tornade dans le milieu de la pièce a disparu, et tout s'est calmé. La mère de Bonnie courut vers elle et l'étreignit.

**"- Je suis tellement fière de toi Bonnie. Ce n'était pas un sort facile." **lui dit-elle.

**"- Maman ... mes amis! Ils sont partis!" **Bonnie a dit, sa voix tremblante. "**Il n'y avait rien qui parlait d'un sacrifice ... où sont-ils aller?"**

**"-Chut ... c'est ok, tout va bien!." **La mère de Bonnie dit en essayant de réconforter sa fille

**"- Maman ... j'ai tué mes amis!." **S'écria Bonnie.

Bonnie était assis là, en pleurs des bras de sa mère. Personne ne s'est rendu compte que pendant les ravages, les pages du grimoire avaient renversé le sort de nettoyage par un sort de voyage dans le temps.

* * *

Stefan ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda le ciel bleu et les nuages blancs qui passaient au-dessus de sa tête. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une forêt dense avec des arbres et de la végétation partout. Il se leva lentement les yeux et vit un lac tout proche. Il se demandait où il était et quand il regarda son pantalon qu'il portait un pantalon foncé et une ceinture marron autour de son torse. Il a essayé de se concentrer aux alentours afin d'entendre quelque chose. Il comprit qu'il n'avait plus aucune capacité de vampire. Puis tout est devenu clair, il était humain. Le sort de Bonnie l'avait transporté quelque part et il était de nouveau humain.

Stefan commença à marcher en essayant de trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un. C'est alors qu'il entendit des rires et des hommes qui marchaient à travers la forêt. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux.

Même s'ils étaient encore loin, c'était Klaus, Elijah et Kol.

Mais comment était-ce possible? Kol était mort, Jeremy l' avait tué.

Stefan se rendit compte qu'il était dans le passé. Les originaux étaient encore humains et vivants. Il pensa tout de suite à Caroline et la chercha partout de ses yeux, elle devait être là aussi..

**"-Caroline" **Stefan l'appela tout en revenant sur ses pas où lui-même s'était réveillé.

Niklaus marchait à travers les buissons, suivit par Elie et Kol. Ils portaient le même genre de vêtements que lui et avaient les cheveux longs. Stefan passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et aperçu également la longueur des siens.

**"-Bonjour, je suis Niklaus et ce sont mes frères Elijah et Kol." **dit-il tout en étendant le bras pour serrer la main de Stefan.

Stefan lui prit la main:

**"- je suis Stefan." **répondit-il tout en serrant chacune de leurs mains.

**"- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, d'où êtes-vous?" **Elijah lui demanda.

Avant, que Stefan puisse répondre un jeune garçon d'environ douze ans courut vers eux.

**"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Henrik?" **Klaus demanda à son jeune frère

**"-Il y a une fille inconsciente près du lac." **Henrik dit en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

**"-Caroline". **Stefan s'exclama

Il se mit à courir vers l'endroit que le garçon leur avait indiqué. Là, près du lac, était Caroline. Elle avait une longue robe de couleur lavande et une ceinture en cuir tressé autour de sa taille. Même ses cheveux étaient plus longs.

**"-Caroline, Caroline debout !" **Stefan lui dit en prenant sa tête sur ses genoux.

Stefan leva les yeux et vit Klaus les yeux fixés sur elle avec admiration. Bientôt, Elie, Kol et Henrik étaient là aussi. Stefan vérifié son pouls, elle était vivante.

**"-Caroline". **continua-t-il

**"-Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'aide, vous pouvez venir avec nous. Nous ne vivons pas trop loin d'ici et notre mère peut vous aider." **Elijah proposa

**"-Merci." **Stefan dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras en le suivant.

**"Alors, d'où êtes-vous?" **Kol lui demanda alors qu'ils marchaient à travers la forêt.

**«-Nous avons voyagé pendant une longue période. Nous sommes dans un village éloigné. Nous avons fait que voyager tout au long de notre vie." **Stefan inventa.

**"-Qui est-elle?"**demanda Klaus.

Stefan s'est rendu compte que l'originel posait des questions sur sa relation avec Caroline. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça avant. S'ils étaient dans le XXIe siècle, il aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient amis.

**«-Elle est ma sœur."**

Une étincelle parcourait les yeux de Klaus à cette nouvelle. Ses lèvres s'étendaient en énorme sourire comprenant qu'ils étaient justes frère et soeur.

"Qui aurait cru que Klaus, mille ans dans le passé serait encore attiré par Caroline." Pensait le jeune Salvatore

**"- Alors et le reste de votre famille?" **Henrik demanda.

**"-Ils sont morts." **Stefan répondit qu'il était beaucoup plus facile de dire ça.

**"- Je suis désolé d'entendre ça." **dit elijah

**"- C'est bon, c'était il y a longtemps."**

Enfin, arrivé au village, l'ainé des originels lui indiqua leur maison expliquant comment leur père était un propriétaire de terrain et que leur mère avait des capacités spéciales.

**"-Mère! S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous sortir." **Elijah l'appela.

**"-Oui Elie, qui y a-t-il ? **sortit la sorcière originelle.


	4. Chapter 4- Attraction

**Coucou à vous et merci pour vos reviews. Comme je me tord l'esprit avec mes deux autres fictions, je vous poste le chapitre 4 de ma traduction et oui au moins j'ai pas besoin de me creuser la tête hihi.**

Laura: Oui klaus à flashé directement sur notre belle Caroline imédiatement. Ah il est juste doué pour reconnaitre son grand amour.

Klaroline68: Tu as hâte que Caroline se réveille et bien bonne lecture à toi

Guest: oui dans cette fiction, le stéroline est proche et intéressant. leur amitié est forte et notre caroline va aussi devenir proche de la blonde Originelle.

Elo69: je m'en doutais que tu ne t'attendais pas à un voyage dans le temps petite maline tu ne lis pas les résumés, toujours trop préssé de lire... hihi... bisous bisous.

Mel023: merci voici le nouveau chapitre

Sabrina-visiteur: voilà la suite ma belle et oui c'est normal cela va être intéressant de découvrir un Klaus humain et la réaction de Caroline face à lui.

Theoriginalwithklaus: on a discuté par MP donc je te souhaite juste une bonne lecture

lolochou: est-ce que Bonnie va s'en apercevoir de l'erreur du sort tu le découvrira en continuant l'histoire ma petite lolochou. et oui Rebekah et caroline vont avoir une relation et une comlicité très sympa.

* * *

**Chapitre 4- Attraction**

**"-Oui Elie, qui y a t-il?" **demanda Ester qui sortait.

Elle avait tendance à intimider les personnes à cause de sa grande présence malgré qu'elle pouvait être gentille et compatissante. Stefan était là, tenant Caroline dans ses bras à la regarder. Klaus lui ne cessait d'avoir les yeux fixés sur Caroline, il n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi belle. Elle ressemblait ange tombé du ciel avec ses cheveux de couleur or.

**"- Ma sœur, elle est inconsciente, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé." **Stefan annonça

**"-Amenez-la à l'intérieur." **Ester ordonna en rentrant dans la maison suivie par Stefan.

Ester appela Rebecca afin que sa fille l'aide avec Caroline. Klaus lui était très inquiet, et espérait que Caroline aille mieux.

Le village n'avait pas beaucoup de filles qui étaient de leur statut et Mikael ne permettait pas qu'il se mélange aux paysans. Il ne cessait de se demander ce que Mikael penserait s'il lui demandait l'autorisation de lui faire la cour.

Mikael s'avança vers eux, l'air furieux et s'adressa à ses fils:

**"-Pourquoi êtes-vous tous réunis ici? N'avez-vous pas un travail à faire?" **

**"-Père ..." **s'exclama Elijah tout en se dirigeant vers Mikael.

Il commença à lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé et leur rencontre avec Caroline et Stefan. Elijah était le mieux disposé à parler au vieil homme car Mikael restait calme en sa présence. Il valait mieux pas que ce soit Kol ou Klaus qui prenne la parole car sa colère n'aurait fait qu' accroître et surtout avec Klaus . Finn lui parlait à peine et Rebekah était sa petite protégée et était toujours heureux d'entendre sa fille.

Stefan sorti de la maison et Mikael se dirigea vers lui.

**"-Comment va votre soeur?" **lui demanda Mikael.

**"-Je ne sais pas. Elle est toujours inconsciente." **Stefan dit inquiet tout en regardant vers la sortie afin de voir si Ester sortait en ayant du nouveau.

**"-Quel est ton nom, mon garçon?" **Mikael lui demanda curieux.

**"-Stefan, monsieur." **répondit Stefan

**"-Votre nom complet." **Mikael exiga.

L'homme avait toujours besoin d'identifier la classe de la personne avant de lui parler et de l'accueillir il n'accepterait jamais un paysan sous leur toit et avait besoin de savoir si la famille était reconnue pour richesse. Stefan se tenait là, regardant Mikael pendant un moment puis dit:

**"-Stefan Forbes et ma sœur Caroline Forbes".**

**"-Forbes. J'ai entendu parler de ce nom.". **Mikael a dit avec affirmation.

L'homme avait approuvé leur statut. Klaus souffla un coup de soulagement et sentait son cœur se retourner grâce au bonheur qu'il ressentait. Juste à ce moment Ester sortit de la maison en disant que Caroline allait bien et avait repris conscience. Stefan lui demanda la permission de la voir et Ester accepta avant de se diriger vers son mari afin de lui parler. Klaus sentait un étrange sentiment de soulagement et aurait aimé pouvoir avoir la chance comme Stefan de la voir.

* * *

**Du côté de Caroline**

Caroline s'assit sur le lit où elle était couchée. Elle était en état de choc. ayant vu de sorcière originelle en compagnie de Rebekah. La jolie blonde savait qu' Ester était censé être morte et rendait Caroline vraiment confuse. Stefan arriva vers elle, elle le fixait étrangement le voyant vêtu d'une longue chemise blanche avec une large ceinture de cuir autour de son torse et un pantalon marron. Elle remarqua également les cheveux plus longs de son ami. Elle baissa les yeux sur elle-même et écarquilla les yeux en se voyant dans une robe de couleur lavande.

_**Mais où avait-elle attéri? **_pensait-elle

**"-Stefan, que se passe-t-il? Où sommes-nous? Oh mon Dieu, on est morts?" **Caroline lui demanda totalement paniquée.

**"- Du calme Caroline, chut . Nous avons été transporté mille ans dans le passé." **Stefan lui murmura

**"-Quoi? Mais... comment?"**

**"-Je pense que Bonnie accidentellement fait une petite erreur avec le sort de nettoyage où il y a eu un effet secondaire" **lui expliqua Stefan.

**"-Qu'allons-nous faire?" **Caroline lui demanda tendu.

_**comment allaient-ils revenir?**_

**"-Je ne sais pas. Mais nous allons essayer de le comprendre. Mais pour l'instant j'ai dû nous inventer une histoire. On est frère et sœur et notre nom de famille est Forbes ..." **Stefan lui dit avant d' être interrompu par son amie.

**"-Forbes! Pourquoi avez-vous utilisé mon nom de famille?" **

**"-Parce que mes ancêtres sont encore en Italie! Vous êtes plus local."** Stefan lui dit tandis que Caroline leva les yeux.

**"- Ok bon allez continue."**

**"- J'ai dit que nous venons d'un un village éloigné, que notre famille est morte il ya longtemps et nous avons cessé de voyager".**

**"-ça va, c'est facile à retenir." **Caroline dit alors qu'elle se levait.

**"- ça va aller ? Peut-être que tu devrais te reposer ." **lui conseilla-t-il

**"-Stefan je vais bien!." **Caroline dit en voyant la blonde originelle avancer vers eux.

**"- Je t'ai apporté des vêtements propres." **Rebecca dit tout en les posant une robe sur le lit. Elle regarda et sourit à Stefan avant de détourner les yeux.

**"-Je vais attendre dehors." **dit Stefan.

Il fit signe à Rebekah et elle ferma la porte derrière lui. Caroline regarda la robe de couleur verte, elle était magnifique et Caroline se pressa de retirer la sienne afin de porter celle que Rebekah lui avait apportée

**"Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour le boutonnage dans votre dos ?" **Rebekah lui demanda gentiment.

**"-Oui, merci."**

Rebekah lui sourit et la regarda.

**"- La robe est incroyable, elle te va à merveille." **Rebekah l' a complimenta.

**"- Merci, votre robe est magnifique.C'est la première fois que j'en vois une comme ça." **

**"-Elle est très belle, mon père me l'a acheté l'an dernier dans un des festivals. C'est vraiment agréable de vous avoir ici. Je suis coincé ici avec tous mes frères. cela fait plaisir de parler à une fille de mon âge." **Rebecca dit.

Caroline ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait des amis à qui parler tout le temps. Sentiment que la soeur originelle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

**"-Nous avons cessé de voyager, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu la chance de m'asseoir et de parler."**

Rebekah dégageait un énorme sourire comprenant qu'elle avait trouvé une amie à qui elle pourrait enfin discuter.

**"-Devinez quoi?" **Mon père va surement vous permettre de rester avec nous comme ça on va pouvoir partager ma " annonça Rebekah heureuse

**"- C'est merveilleux." **lui répondit Caroline en faisant attention de ne pas utiliser des expressions trop modernes.

Rebekah conduit Caroline en sortant de la maison vers Stefan et le reste des Mikaelsons afin de faire les présentations.

**"- Caroline ce sont mes frères Finn, Elie, Niklaus, Kol et Henrik." **

Chacun d'entre eux s'est approché d'elle et lui baisa la main. Quand Niklaus lui prit la main et posa doucement un baiser sur elle, Caroline rougit. Elle se souvenait qu'il y'avait à peine un jour elle était enfermée avec lui et maintenant elle se trouvait en face de lui, était si doux et ses lèvres étaient si douces qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle ressentirait sur ses lèvres. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et il ne cessait de l'admirer qu'elle était incapable de détourner le regard de ses yeux bleus jusqu'à ce Kol pousse son frère en disant:

**"- C'est mon tour n 'essaye pas de la monopoliser, elle vient d'arriver Nik et tu n'es pas tout seul!"**

Une fois que Caroline avait rencontré tous les Mikaelsons une nouvelle fois, elle présenta son frère à Rebekah.

Stefan lui sourit tout en lui prenant la main et porta un baiser sur le dos de sa main. Rebekah lui sourit et Stefan se tenait là, en continuant à l'observer. Caroline pouvait voir qu'il y avait une sorte de lien entre eux, Stefan semblait être attiré vers elle.

**"-Ecoutez les garçons, il est temps que vous allez faire vos travaux." **Mikael ordonna qu'il tandis qu'il marchait vers eux

**"-Même chose pour vous deux. Si vous voulez rester ici, vous devez aider avec les tâches ménagères."**

Tout le monde se dispersait afin de s'acquitter de leurs tâches. Les garçons ont pris Stefan avec eux pour une partie de chasse tandis que Rébecca amenait Caroline dans la maison.

**"- Nous devons commencer à préparer le déjeuner afin qu'il soit prêt quand ils reviennent." **l'informa Rebekah

Caroline hocha la tête et la suivit dans la cuisine. Elle était très petite, il y avait une cheminée avec une marmite suspendue.

**"-Comment allons-nous faire le repas pour autant de personnes avec seulement ça?" **Caroline lui demanda surprise.

**"-Eh bien, attends, il y a ça aussi!" **dit-elle en apportant un autre récipient.

Rebekah lui proposa d'éplucher et de couper les légumes tandis qu'elle tournait le ragoût avec une grande cuillère caroline ne cessait de sentir l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Son estomac grondait, elle ne se souvenait même plus de ce sentiment depuis qu'elle était devenu vampire. Elle se souvenait juste que son dernier repas était de la crème glacé ria en entendant le ventre de Caroline.

**"-Je pense que tu as déjà faim."**

**"-Alors est-ce ta corvée quotidienne?" **Caroline lui demanda

**"-Oui, sauf si ma mère n' est pas occupée. Puis j'arrive à sortir un peu mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles dans le village de notre statut et notre père ne me laisse pas sortir avec les paysans ".** Rebecca lui expliqua

Caroline ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri et triste pour elle. Quel genre de personne était Mikael? Il se souciait uniquement de la classe sociale et pas du bonheur de ses enfants.

**"- Alors, tu es coincé avec tes cinq frères tout le temps." **Caroline lui dit.

**"-Oui. enfin ce n'est pas si horrible. Je parle à peine à Finn. Elijah est très gentil, il fait toujours attention à ce qu'il ne m'arrive rien.. Niklaus lui, est le seul qui passe du temps avec moi. Je dirais que c'est mon frère préféré et Henrik aussi. Henrik est encore jeune, mais il aime passer du temps avec moi et avec Nik. Ensuite, il ya Kol qui est ridicule et ennuyeux. Tout ce qu'il fait est flirté avec chaque fille qu'il trouve. Méfie-toi ". **Rebekah dit-elle en rigolant

**"- Au moins, tu n'es pas complètement seule." **

Caroline comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Klaus et Rebekah étaient toujours ensemble. Il était son frère préféré. Cela avait fait sortir une nouvelle facette de Klaus. Il était gentil et prévenant avec sa sœur comme un être humain.

Elle ne cessait de se demander pourquoi il était devenu aussi monstrueux par la suite.

"-**Tu sais un de mes frères va probablement te faire la cour." **Rebecca lui annonça

**"-Vraiment? Pourquoi?" **Caroline dit surprise

**"- Il n'y a pas que beaucoup de filles dans ce village qui ont notre statut, donc ils ne peuvent pas faire la cour à n'importent qui !" **lui expliqua-t-elle.

**"-Penses-tu que ça va être Nik?" **Caroline dit avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher.

Rebekah ri.

**"-Tu en as déja choisi un ?" **Rebekah la taquina tout en rigolant

Le visage de Caroline rougit et elle détourna les yeux.

**"- Ne t' inquiétes pas, je vais mettre un bon point pour toi auprès de lui"**

**"- Non, non. Ce serait trop embarrassant !" **Caroline s'exclama paniquée.

**"- J'espère qu'il te fera la cour. Ce serait parfait que Tatia soit hors de sa vie." **Rebecca dit amèrement.

**"-Tatia?" **Caroline dit dans l'incompréhension.

**"- Qui est-ce, cette Tatia?" **dit-elle tout fort

Sans attendre la réponse de Bekah, elle se rappela du double originel.

**"-Eh bien, c'est une fille qui vit un peu plus loin. Elle a même eu un enfant hors mariage. Elie et Nik sont tous les deux après elle. Ils ne semblent pas voir ni l'un ni l'autre qu'elle se joue d'eux. Vous n'avez aucune idée combien de fois j'ai essayé de l'expliquer à Nik. Il ne semble rien n'écouter et n'en fait qu'à sa tête. " **Rebecca dit.

Caroline regarda les légumes qu'elle coupait évacuant la colère qu'elle ressentait en pensant à elle s'immiscer entre les deux. Cette Tatia devait ressembler exactement à Elena, elle se demandait ce que Stefan ferait quand il tomberait sur elle.

**"-J'espère que Nik se tourne vers vous et laisse Tatia." **

Caroline pensive, regarda Rebekah sans sortir aucun autre mot.

* * *

**Du côté des garçons**

**"-Parles-nous de votre famille. Qu'est-il arrivé?" **Finn demanda alors qu'ils marchaient à travers la forêt.

**"- Il y avait Bilius notre père et Eliza. notre mère et mon frère Damon" **

Il essayait au maximum de modifier les noms des parents de Caroline afin que cela sone mieux avec l'époque où ils étaient.

**"- Nous vivions dans un village prospère. Un jour, des brigands sont venus et ont tout volé et le village a brûlé. Caroline et moi avons réussi à survivre. Nous sommes partis et ont à plus jamais regarder en arrière " **continua Stefan

**"-Donc, Stefan, tu dois avoir eu la chance de connaitre pleins de jolies filles dans les différents villages où tu as séjourné?" **Kol lui demanda.

**"-Kol, comporte- toi bien." **Elijah les interrompit avant que Stefan réponde.

**"-Je demandais juste, mon frère. I peine quelques filles dans notre village que notre père nous laisse séduire." **répondit Kol dit.

**"- Rebekah n'a pas d'amies et il y a que Tatia que notre chère soeur déteste d'ailleurs." **continua-t-il

**"- Kol ne commence pas!" **Klaus s'énerva en guise d'avertissement en se retenant de frapper Kol.

**"-Détends-toi, mon frère. Stefan devait être au courant." **Kol dit en souriant

Tatia? Pourquoi son nom "tait si familier? Stefan se demandait jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvenait du dîner avec Damon, Klaus et Elijah. Tatia était le doppleganger originel.

**"-Kol assez." **s'énerva Elijah.

Après que leur partie de chasse soit termnée ayant assez obtenu pour nourir la famille ils arrivèrent chez eux. La jeune fille avait sorti le ragoût et le pain pour eux. Stefan avait tellement faim, qu' il en avait oublié la sensation.. Stefan s'installa suivi de Caroline et s'assit à côté de lui. Rebecca s'installa à côté de Caroline, Kol à côté de Stefan. Klaus était assis en faceà regarder le regardait l' observer et quand il vit le regard de Stefan posé sur lui , il détourna les yeux de Caroline..

**"-Stefan". **murmura Caroline

**"-Oui."**

**"-La nourriture est ... un peu différente ici ." **Caroline dit en murmurant

**"-Caroline, mange!". Tu n'a pas mangé depuis un moment." **

Pendant le déjeuner, tout le monde se relayait pour leur poser des questions. Caroline avait appris que Stefan avait donné le nom de son père qu'il avait modifié pour s'adapter à l'époque ainsi que le nom de sa mè il ya eu Damon. Caroline leva les yeux quand Stefan lui dit.

Une fois que tout le monde a fini le déjeuner, Rebekah et Caroline nettoyaient pendant que les garçons allaient chercher de l'eau et du bois pour le feu. Caroline était déjà fatiguée. Elle n' avait jamais travaillé autant de toute sa vie.

Tout le monde était assis autour du feu de camp à nouveau pendant le dîner. Cependant, cette fois Kol "tait assis entre Caroline et Stefan. Rebekah avait l'air si radieuse que sa peau brillait avec le feu dans la nuit noire. Le rythme cardiaque de Stefan accélérait en la regardant. Il devait admettre à quel point elle était belle. Ses yeux suivirent alors qu'elle s'asseyait de l'autre côté. Comme tout le monde était en train de dîner, une femme arriva. Elle avait la peau couleur chocolat et des cheveux noir de jais.

**"- Ayana. Quel plaisir de vous voir . Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le dîner?" **lui proposa Ester

**"- Non merci. J'ai déjà dîné. je suiste juste venue pour vous saluer".**

"- **Permettez-moi de vous présenter à nos invités. C'est Stefan Forbes et sa sœur Caroline." **

Stefan et Caroline acquiescèrent leurs salutations. Stefan regarda Ayana puis Caroline. Elle avait compris ce qu'il pensait. Elle était une sorcière Bennett, peut-être qu'elle pourrait les aider. Stefan avait pensé à le dire à Ester mais ensuite c'était senti mal à l'aise à ce sujet qu'il en avait oublié cette solution. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de trouver un moyen de parler à Ayana.

Après le dîner, Stefan s'excusa en disant qu'il voulait voir le village un peu plus. Il a dit à Caroline de le retrouver quelques maisons plus loin, dès qu'elle pouvait afin qu'ils puissent aller tous les deux. Une fois que Caroline avait réussi à le rejoindre.

**"-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps?" **Stefan lui demanda

**"- Désolé, j'ai eu du mal à sortir avec Rebekah et Ester qui ne cessait de me fixer." **

Une fois arrivés devant sa maison. Caroline a frappé à la porte et Ayana a ouvert la porte.

**"-Bonjour, pouvons-nous s'il vous plaît entrer? c'est vraiment important." **dit Caroline

* * *

**Oh et n'oubliez pas les reviews, le bouton ne mord pas, hein! tout comme Klaus ( enfin ça dépend! :) Ne vous inquiétez pas le klaroline avancera au cours des prochains chapitres même si effectivement il prend son temps.**


	5. Chapter 5- Chagrin et exploration

_**coucou à vous. Désolé pour l'attente, j'avoue que j'ai moins de temps pour écrire mais je ne vous oublie pas, donc je poste le chapitre 5 de ma traduction. En réalité c'est deux chapitres différents que j'ai rassemblé car il n'y avait pas de Klaroline alors du coup le chapitre est plus long. Merci à ceux qui me suivent et qui me laissent leurs reviews, vous êtes adorables. C'est grâce à vous que je continue. Comme le temps me manque je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes juste avant mon chapitre, pour tous les autres je l'ai fait par MP. Bisous à tous et bonne lecture**_.

Mlanie01: voilà la suite et c'est parti pour le Stebekah et le Klaroline, bonne lecture à toi et merci.

Laura: merci pour ta review. ne t'inquiète pas je pense que notre caro est bien plus douée pour séduire notre Klaus que Tatia et rien que dans le chapitre il va s'en rendre compte. Et oui notre Caro manipule notre Klausinet mais qu'est ce qu'on l'adore quand elle le fait et que lui cède pour sa belle :).

Odessa: oui j'aime beaucoup les histoires dans le temps, c'est passionnant et cela montre un visage différent des originels. voilà la suite.

Klaroline68: voilà la suite et je suis sûre que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre puisque le Klaroline commence à montrer le petit bout de son nez et merci à toi pour ta review.

Elo69: coucou toi, oui notre Klaus a encore flashé sur notre Caro, il reconnaît celle qui lui faut et Caro oui se pose pas mal de questions et cela va continuer. Le stebekah et le klaroline vont se mettre en place alors je te laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre a bientôt dans une ou l'autre merci encore de ton soutient.

Sabrina-visiteur: merci pour me suivre. je suis vraiment désolé de l'attente mais je manque parfois de temps et je me consacre à celle qui fonctionne le plus car cela prend du temps alors je te remercie de laisser tes reviews. Je pense que tu vas aimer le chapitre, le Klaroline se met en place.

Guest: j'ai pris note, c'est fait merci.

* * *

**Chapitre 5- Chagrin et exploration**

**"- Entrez!"** fit Ayana, l' ancêtre des Bennett.

Caroline et Stefan sont entrés dans la maison tandis que la sorcière fermait la porte derrière eux. La maison était assez petite par rapport à celle des Mikaelsons. Il y avait un petit lit dans un coin avec une cheminée et une petite table entourée de chaises en face du lit.

**"-S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous. Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose ?"** Ayana leur demanda.

Caroline et Stefan la remercièrent tout en répondant dans la négation en s'asseyant à la table en face d'elle.

**"-Dites-moi, que puis-je faire pour vous?"**

**"Eh bien ..."** Caroline commença puis regarda Stefan.

**"-Nous ne sommes pas d'ici mais de l'avenir. Nous avons été transportés ici par l'une de vos descendantes. Elle faisait un sort de nettoyage et nous nous sommes réveillés ici."** Stefan lui expliqua tandis que la sorcière les dévisageait.

**"-Donnez-moi vos mains."** s'exclama-t-elle.

Stefan et Caroline ont tendu leurs mains tandis qu' Ayana les prenaient doucement dans les siennes avant de fermer les yeux.

**"-La magie qui vous a envoyé ici est très puissante, c'est de la magie noire." **

Le visage de la sorcière était passé à un air malheureux et triste.

**"-Y a t-il un moyen pour nous nous renvoyer à notre époque ?"** Caroline lui demanda.

Elle avait peur de rester coincés ici pour toujours, que se passerait-il une fois que les Mikaelsons seraient transformés en vampire ?

Ayana se leva et alla chercher un livre sous son oreiller. Il ressemblait à celui que Bonnie avait. Elle commença à regarder dedans.

**"- De quelle année êtes-vous?"** Demanda-t-elle en cessant de tourner les pages de son grimoire.

**"-2013."** répondit le jeune Salvatore

**"-Eh bien, j'ai trouvé un sort qui pourrait vous renvoyer cependant, les années que vous avez parcourues sont bien trop grande. Ma puissance ne suffira pas à vous renvoyer aussi loin. Avez-vous parlé avec Ester?".**

Stefan et Caroline se regardèrent tout en se demandant s'ils devaient le lui dire. Stefan prit la parole:

**"-Non, nous n'avons pas parlé à Ester parce que dans le futur ..."**

**"-Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui va se passer."** Ayana dit sévèrement en l' interrompant

**"-Eh bien, tout ce que nous pouvons vous dire, c'est que vous êtes la seule qui peut nous renvoyer. En parler à Ester aurait une incidence sur le futur."** continua la jolie blonde tandis que la sorcière hochait la tête avant de replonger dans son livre.

**"- Si je dois faire le sort seul, je vais avoir besoin de bien plus de pouvoir pour pouvoir le réaliser, cela peut me prendre des mois ou des années!."** s'exclama-t-elle.

**"-Vous voulez dire que nous sommes coincés ici jusqu'à ce que vous ayez assez de puissance?"** Demanda Caroline légèrement désespérée.

Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire ici pendant tout ce temps? Qu'allaient penser leurs familles?

Tous se chamboulaient dans la tête de la jolie blonde jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par reprendre le dessus sur ses pensées et demander:

**"-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer dans l'avenir si nous restons ici?"**

**"-Eh bien pour l'instant je peux faire un sort qui empêchera l'avenir de changer. Mais cela pourra provoquer quelques effets secondaires."**leur expliqua Ayana .

**"-Quels effets secondaires?"** Stefan demanda.

**"-Je ne suis pas sûr."** lui répondit-elle.

Caroline et Stefan acquiescèrent. Ils étaient coincés là pour l'instant et ils n'avaient aucune solution pour le moment. Ayana repris leurs mains à nouveau puis commença à réciter son rituel. Les flammes dans la cheminée et la lampe rugit. Elle leur lâcha les mains après l'avoir terminé. Stefan et Caroline se levèrent tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie quand elle les arrêta:

**"-N'en parler pas à Ester, je vous appellerai quand j'aurai assez de puissance. S'il vous plaît ne revenez pas ici jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle."**

Caroline ne comprenant pas sa réaction lui demanda pourquoi.

**"-Quand une sorcière commence à rassembler du pouvoir, d'autres peuvent se sentir menacées. Je n'ai aucune raison que cela se produise alors Ester ne doit pas être mise au courant.**"

Stefan et Caroline hochèrent la tête en signe de confirmation puis ferma la porte derrière eux. Ils revenaient silencieux tout en essayant d'accepter le fait qu'ils soient là pour un moment. Alors qu'ils marchaient à travers la propriété Mikaelson, Rebekah accourut vers eux suivi par Klaus.

**"- Caroline, où étiez-vous? J'ai été très inquiète,** **je vous ai cherché partout"** demanda la jeune femme.

**"- Je suis désolé, j'ai vu Stefan partir pour découvrir le village et je n'ai pas pu résister et je suis parti avec lui. C'est un très beau village d'ailleurs."** Caroline lui répondit en souriant.

**"-Vous êtes bien comme Rebekah. Toujours ressentir le besoin de suivre son frère."** annonça Kol qui se dirigeait vers eux.

**"-Eh bien, disons que moi je ne m'éclipse pas la nuit pour rencontrer des filles."** lui répondit sa sœur avec un sourire narquois.

**"-ça suffit vous deux!."** s'exclama Niklaus avant que leurs querelles réveillent tout le village.

**"- Peut-être que vous pourriez venir avec moi... un jour?"** Kol demanda à Caroline tandis que Rebekah roula des yeux et prit sa main pour l'éloigner.

**"-Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devrions rentrer nous coucher. Caroline va venir avec moi et Stefan partagera la chambre avec Nik et Kol."**

* * *

_**Heure actuelle**_

**"-Rebekah! Rebekah!"** la voix furieuse de Klaus résonna tandis qu'il entrait dans le salon.

**"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nik?"**Dit Rebecca sans lever les yeux de son magazine

**"-Comment as-tu osez aller avec ces minables et être contre moi alors qu'ils ont tué Kol et m'ont enfermé dans leur salon. Moi qui pensais que la famille était ce qui était le plus important à tes yeux!"** s'énerva-t-il

**"- Nik ne commence pas. Je suis bouleversé par la mort de Kol mais tu es là maintenant et tu sais que je ne les aurais jamais laissé l'utiliser contre toi. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'existe plus ."** La blonde Originelle était ennuyée et déçue.

Tous ses rêves où elle espérait redevenir humaine, se marier et avoir des enfants venaient de partir en fumée. Elle essayait de se montrer sans failles même si elle savait que son ainé voyait à quel point elle était attristée. Klaus essayait de reprendre son calme en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se chercher un verre.

**"- Donne moi en un aussi."** lui demanda Rebekah.

Son frère revint avec deux verres de scotch et le tendit à sa sœur en s'installant à ses côtés sur le canapé. Rebekah plissa le nez en sentant le verre mais le bu cul sec malgré tout.

**"-Alors qu'as-tu trouvé s'il n'y avait pas la cure sur l'île?"** lui demanda son frère voulant connaitre chaque détail.

**"-Je ne suis pas sûr, mais il se pourrait que Silas ait été réveillé." ** L'informa Rebekah.

Klaus la regarda pendant un moment voyant à quel point elle était sérieuse.

**"- Que veux-tu dire par réveiller?"** Grogna Klaus.

**"-Eh bien, je n'en suis pas certaine mais la sorcière a dit qu'elle sentait sa présence. Il y a que les sorcières pour ressentir ce genre de choses."**

Klaus réfléchissait calmement ne sachant pas trop quoi en penser. Il avait entendu parler des histoires ou rumeurs sur Silas mais il savait que si les histoires étaient vraies cela allait se compliquer pour eux. Il se leva tout en posant son verre sur la table et se dirigeait vers la porte.

**"- Où vas-tu?"** Lui demanda sa sœur en flashant sur lui.

**"-Voir cette sorcière, j'ai quelques questions à lui poser avant de la tuer."** annonça Klaus qui s'arrêta en voyant sa sœur se maintenir la tête en criant de douleur.

**"-Bekah? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"** Lui demanda Klaus en se penchant sur elle.

**"-Je ne sais pas Nik, c'est ma tête, elle me fait mal!."** cria Rebekah.

Klaus s'attrapa la tête tout en tombant sur ses genoux. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement souffrir. Son esprit s'inonda de nouveaux souvenirs qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se rappelait de cette jeune femme blonde aux longs cheveux blonds. Il reconnut Caroline et Stefan.

**"-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"** criait-il .

Quand soudain, tout devient noir. Il se souvenait que de nouvelles images avaient traversé son esprit mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, tout était oublié.

**"-Que s'est il passé?"** lui demanda-t-elle tout en se relevant lentement avec un regard confus.

**"-Je ne sais pas, mais je vais tout faire pour le savoir."** annonça son frère avec un regard déterminé.

**"-Je viens avec toi !"** Dit-elle tout en le suivant.

* * *

**_Du côté des Salvatore_**

"-**Maintenant que Jeremy est en sécurité, nous devons partir pour te mettre en sécurité."** prévenait-il à Elena en rangeant ses affaires dans un sac à dos.

**"- Damon... Je ne veux pas fuir. Je refuse de passer le reste de ma vie à courir comme Katherine."** lui répondit-elle.

**"-Elena nous n'avons pas le choix. Klaus pourrait être ici à tout moment. Nous devons partir!"**

Ils avaient passé une bonne heure à se disputer en essayant de trouver une solution pour échapper à la fureur de l'hybride originel.

**"-Et si on allait chez Bonnie? Elle peut sans doute faire un sort de protection ou quelque chose d'autre."** Proposa-t-elle.

Damon réfléchissait pendant un moment, il était prêt à tout et à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

**"-Très bien. Mais si elle ne peut rien faire, alors on le fait à ma façon!"** S'exclama-t-il.

**"-D'accord."** Elena lui répondit pleine d'espoir.

**"-Attends, j'appelle Stefan et je lui dis de nous retrouver là-bas."** Dit-il tout en s'exécutant et tomba sur sa messagerie.

**"-Etrange, il ne décroche pas. Il doit être avec Rebecca."**

Il haussait les épaules tout en raccrochant tandis qu'Elena roulait des yeux. Ils ont quitté le manoir Salvatore en direction de chez Bonnie. Elena frappa à la porte et attendit que la porte s'ouvre sur Bonnie qui semblait avoir pleuré des heures. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés alors Elena courra immédiatement à l'intérieur tout en la prenant dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

**"-Bonnie est-ce que tout va bien?"** Bonnie continua de pleurer dans les bras de son amie tandis qu'elle retentait de lui demander ce qui s'était passé et si tout allait bien.

**"-Quand je suis revenu de l'ile, je n'allais pas bien. La magie noire essayait de prendre le dessus et me contrôler. J'ai essayé de la combattre alors j'ai fait un sort que j'ai trouvé dans le grimoire d'Emily. Maintenant, mes pouvoirs ont totalement disparu".** lui annonça la jeune sorcière.

**"-Bonnie, ce n'est pas grave. C'est peut-être une bonne chose maintenant tu sois débarrassé de la magie noire."**

Elena regarda Damon en voyant Bonnie se remettre à pleurer. On frappa à la porte et Damon se leva afin d'ouvrir la porte.

**"- Bien, bien, bien. Regardez qui est là!... L'originel en personne et sa sœur."** annonça Damon avec sarcasme tout en souriant.

**"-Je ne suis pas ici pour toi. Dit à la sorcière de nous inviter à enter"** Exigea Klaus

**"- Heu...non...je ne pense pas. Mais vous pouvez certainement attendre ici toute la journée."**

**"-Stefan et Caroline étaient là aussi. Ils m'ont encouragé à faire le sort. Pendant le charme ... quelque chose c'est passé... et ..."** Bonnie s'arrêta.

**"-Et alors?"** Damon s'impatientait envahi par un mauvais pressentiment.

**"- Ils ont disparu."** Bonnie chuchota.

Tout le monde se figea. Damon se tenait là, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre quand un bruit énorme se fit entendre. Klaus essayait de passer la porte d'énervement tandis qu'Elena et Rebekah le regardaient choqués.

**"-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait sorcière? Qu'as-tu fait?"** Hurlait-il de rage.

Damon flasha vers Bonnie, la saisit par le cou et la serra contre le mur.

**"-Que veux-tu dire ?"** Damon la menaça.

Son visage était transformé, ses yeux noirs et les veines noires sous ses yeux étaient désormais visibles, ses crocs sortis. Bonnie se tortillait incapable de respirer.

**"-Damon, lâche-la!"** lui demanda Elena en se dirigeant vers lui.

Il desserrait lentement son emprise avant de la lâcher.

**"-Je faisais le sort et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, il y'a une une lumière et ils ont disparu. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont vivants ou non. Le sort n'a rien dit au sujet d'un sacrifice, mais ..."** Bonnie commença.

La colère de Damon ne connaissait pas de limites, il avança sans le moindre scrupules pour la tuer. Elena ordonna à la sorcière de courir en flashant entre elle et Damon. Bonnie s'exécuta rapidement en prenant la fuite. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir de la maison car les originels ne lui laisseraient pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir et la tuerait.

**"-Ce n'est pas parce que je t'aime que je vais laisser passer ça. Je vais tuer Bonnie d' une manière ou d'une autre. C'est de mon frère qu'il est question."** cria le Salvatore sur sa petite amie.

Damon lui brisa la nuque pour l'empêcher de s'interposer une fois de plus tandis que le corps sans vie d'Elena tomba au sol et il s'élança à la recherche de la sorcière qu'il trouva à genoux au sol, les yeux fermés tout en murmurant quelque chose.

**"-Tu es morte, tu n'as même plus de pouvoirs."** cria-t-il tout en avançant droit sur elle.

Il resta figé comme impossible d'avancer davantage. Il frappa la barrière invisible avec sa main tout en continuant à frapper de toute sa force.

**"-Écoutes! Tu seras bien obligé de sortir et là je te tuerais!"** Crachait-il Elena se réveilla tout en flashant où Bonnie et Damon étaient.

**"-Je suis tellement désolé."** s'excusa Bonnie.

Damon se précipita hors de la maison aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il entendait la voix d' Elena qu'il l'appelait. Il entendait la voix de Klaus menacer de faire brûler la maison et de les tuer dès qu'elles sortiront. Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance pour lui, son frère avait disparu.

* * *

**_Retour au passé_**

Stefan quittait la maison tôt ce matin, le soleil se levait et la brise fraîche lui caressait le visage. Cela allait être difficile de s'habituer à être ici. Il entendit les pas de quelqu'un qui venaient vers lui. Très vite, il leva les yeux pour trouver Rebekah debout en face de lui.

**"-Je suis désolé. Est-ce que je vous dérange?"** lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle portait une robe rose pâle et ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés avec des tresses. Stefan se leva :

**"- Non, pas du tout."**

**"- Avez-vous bien dormi?"** lui demanda-t-elle intéressé.

**"- Oui, merci." **

**"- C'est une bonne chose. Caroline et moi avons beaucoup parlé durant la nuit , et du coup elle dort encore."**

Stefan ria, il reconnaissait bien son amie qui n'avait jamais été du matin.

**"-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire?"** lui demanda-t-elle confuse

**"- Caroline, elle a du mal à se lever le matin, vous allez surement devoir la tirer hors du lit."** lui expliqua-t-il ce qui la fit sourire.

Le reste des Mikaelsons les rejoint pour déjeuner. Stefan regarda vers la maison et toujours aucun signe de Caroline. Après que tout le monde est terminé, Mikael s'éloigna en disant qu'il avait besoin d'aller rencontrer les membres du conseil du village.

**"-Veux-tu venir pêcher avec nous?"** Demanda Kol à Stefan.

**"- Bien sûr!"** dit-il tout en partant avec lui et Finn. Kol était très divertissant et il savait qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer en sa compagnie.

* * *

_**Du côté de Caroline**_

Elle mit sa main sur ses yeux afin de bloquer la lumière du soleil. Elle se retourna et était sur le point de tomber du lit quand elle se redressa brusquement. Ce n'était pas un rêve, elle était vraiment là, dans le passé. La porte s'ouvrit et Rebekah entra dans la pièce.

**"-Ah tu es réveillé, ma mère et moi vont dans un village voisin pour aider à guérir certaines personnes là-bas qui sont malades. Nous serons de retour au déjeuner. Je voulais vraiment que tu nous accompagnes mais tu n'es pas encore prête."**

**"-Je suis en retard!"** lança la jolie blonde.

"-**Tu aurais dû me réveiller!"** Caroline dit tout en ôtant sa robe d'hier pour mettre celle que Rebekah lui tendait.

**"- Je vais partir, Stefan m'a dit que tu n'étais pas du matin. Ton petit déjeuner t'attend, je l'ai mais de côté."** Dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

Caroline commença à peigner ses longs cheveux, puis décida d'en faire une tresse n'ayant aucune autre idée quoi faire d'autre. Elle ouvrit la porte et courut hors de la maison en espérant rattraper Rebekah avant qu'elle ne parte. Caroline regarda autour d'elle, mais elle et Ester étaient nulles part. Elle se retourna pour aller dans la maison pour prendre le petit déjeuner quand elle percuta quelqu'un et tomba dans des bras l'empêchant de tomber au sol. Caroline leva les yeux sur Klaus qui la tenait par la taille et elle, avait sa main sur son torse. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

**"- Tout va bien?"** lui demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se remettre droite.

**"-Oui, merci."**

**"-Je suppose que vous cherchiez Rebekah. Mère et elle sont déjà partis."**

**"- Oh, d'accord."** dit-elle tout en baissant le regard.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Il était si gentil et si poli. Il ne semblait pas arrogant ni têtu comme Klaus dans le futur, qu'elle en était perturbée.

**"- Avez-vous mangé quelque chose?"** lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle le fixait perdue dans ses pensées.

**"-Non, mais Rebecca ma dit qu'elle avait laissé quelque chose pour moi."** Finit-elle par sortir.

**"-Bien, restez ici, je vais aller vous le chercher."**

Il revenait après quelques minutes avec deux bols, montrant que lui non plus n'avait pas encore mangé.

**"-Merci."** le remerciait-elle en s'asseyant près du feu de camp.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle. Tandis qu'elle le regardait manger. Il avait les cheveux lui aussi assez long, il portait une chemise blanche qui laissait entrevoir les muscles parfaits de sa poitrine. La voyant le dévisager, il tourna son regard vers elle et la vit détourner le regard vers le sol tandis qu'il apercevait ses joues bien rouges.

**"-Alors, comment trouvez-vous le village?"** Lui demanda-t-il afin de briser le silence.

**"-C'est magnifique. Je veux dire, de ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent."** lui répondit-elle

**"-Comptez-vous rester encore longtemps ici ?"**

**"-Eh bien, je pense que Stefan ne veut pas bouger pour le moment donc je pense que nous allons rester pour le moment."**

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, elle ignorait combien de temps Ayana aurait besoin afin de les renvoyer.

**"-Parfait!. Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir prendre congé. Je dois voir quelqu'un. C'était un plaisir de discuter avec vous, Caroline."** lui dit-il tout en s'éloignant.

Caroline termina son petit déjeuner tout en se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire.

**"-Bonjour."** fit une voix.

Caroline se retourna pour trouver Henrik avec un sourire sur son visage.

**"-Bonjour."** lui répondit Caroline avec un sourire.

**"- Êtes-vous libre aujourd'hui?"** lui demanda Henrik

**"- Je suis libre pour l'instant. Voulez-vous un peu de compagnie?"** lui demanda-t-elle.

"-**Eh bien mes amis sont occupés avec leurs tâches aujourd'hui et je n'ai rien à faire parce que ma mère étant partie. Voulez-vous que je vous montre le village?"** lui demanda-t-il tout excité.

**"-Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup."** dit-elle en se levant pour le suivre.

Henrik lui montrait le village. Puis ils sont allés à l'endroit où les indigènes se réunissaient pour prier. Caroline rigolait quand Henrik lui racontait les querelles qu'il avait avec ses frères. Il ne voulait pas de leur jeune frère à la chasse, seul Nik le laissait être en sa compagnie. Henrik montra à Caroline les horizons où se trouvaient de magnifiques chevaux sauvages.

**"-Nik aime les chevaux."** lui dit le jeune Mikaelson.

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se rappelait le bal des Mikaelson où Klaus lui avait parlé de son cheval favori que Mikael avait tué ainsi que du dessin qu'il lui avait fait.

**"-Je les aime aussi."** Dit-elle en regardant un magnifique cheval blanc.

**"-Je pense que Nik devrait vous faire la cour."** Caroline regarda Henrik, il avait ce regard si déterminé dans ses yeux que Caroline ne put s'empêcher de rire.

**"-Henrik, je viens tout juste d'arriver."**

**"- Je sais, mais je vous aime bien contrairement à sa Tatia. Nik et Elie sont toujours en froid et avec mon père à cause d'elle .Et vous et Nik avaient beaucoup de choses en commun."** Dit-il.

**"- Henrik, les chevaux sont la seule chose."** lui dit-elle.

**"-Je sais. Mais je parie que vous avez bien plus d'autres choses en commun." **Caroline souriait à la naïveté d'Henrik.

C'était adorable de voir à quel point il se souciait de Niklaus.

**"-Alors, où allons-nous maintenant?"** Caroline lui demanda après avoir traversé les prairies.

**"- C'est dans un de mes endroits préférés. C'est une surprise."** Henrik marchait à travers les buissons et repoussa une branche d'un arbre et lui dit:

**"-Allez-y!"** Caroline marchait pour trouver une belle cascade où un arc en ciel était formé.

Caroline venait de trouver son endroit préféré aussi, c'était vraiment mystique et magnifique. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit quelque chose qui attira son attention. Il y avait quelqu'un assis sur un rocher à proximité. Caroline s'approcha pour voir de qui il s'agissait quand Henrik couru et la devança.

**"-Nik**!" Henrik appela.

Niklaus leva les yeux pour les regarder. Il serra Henrik dans ses bras et sourit à Caroline.

**"-Henrik, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"** lui demanda Niklaus

**"-Je montrais le village à Caroline et je voulais lui montrer l'endroit."**

**"-Eh bien, je dirais que c'est mon endroit préféré aussi. C'est superbe!."** s'exclama-t-elle en les rejoignant.

Klaus la regarda un instant.

**"-Je suis d'accord."** Dit-il

**"- Je croyais que vous deviez rencontrer quelqu'un?"** lui demanda Caroline.

**"- Je les attendais, mais je pense qu'ils ont dû avoir un empêchement. Je devrais y aller."** lui répondit en baissant les yeux.

Caroline devina que Tatia était celle qu'il attendait.

**"-Nik, pourquoi ne pas te joindre à moi pour montrer le village à Caroline. S'il te plaît?** **Ce serait tellement amusant!"** Henrik le supplia.

**"-Oui, pourquoi pas**" Caroline l'encouragea.

Elle n'avait aucune idée pourquoi elle était si désireuse de se promener avec Klaus quand elle pensait aux nombreuses fois où elle avait voulu se débarrasser de lui dans le futur. Elle se sentait attirée vers lui comme un aimant. Elle repoussa les pensées qui l'envahissaient.

**"-Bien sûr."** Acceptait-il.

Tous les trois marchaient dans les bois. Henrik lui raconta tout sur l'existence des loups garous et de comment se déroulaient les nuits de pleine lune dans les grottes. Sur le chemin, Caroline avait surpris Klaus en train de la regarder et quand elle le regardait, il détournait le regard. Ils arrivèrent à une clairière, Henrik courut tout en traçant un cercle au sol avec une branche.

**"- Jouons!."** Dit-il.

**"- Henrik, peut-être que tu devrais demander à notre invité si elle aimerait jouer?"**

**"- Caroline aimeriez-vous ?"** lui demanda Henrik

**"- Bien sûr, mais vous allez devoir m'apprendre."** lui répondit-elle

**"-D'accord!"** fit Henrik qui commençait à recueillir des pierres.

Caroline s'avança et essaya de toucher le rocher avec sa pierre. Klaus gagna la première partie alors Henrik et Caroline unissaient leur forces bien déterminés à le battre. Caroline reconnaissait maintenant certaines facettes du comportement dominant de Klaus.

**"-Allez Henrik, c'est notre dernière chance!"** s'exclama Caroline.

Henrik visa soigneusement en heurtant le rocher. Ils avaient gagné le match.

**"-C'est bien joué !"**Dit Klaus en souriant.

Alors tous se dirigèrent vers le lac afin de trouver un endroit tranquille pour s'asseoir. Niklaus sortit un petit couteau et commença à sculpter un morceau de bois.

**"-Mon frère est doué pour sculpter et il est très doué pour le dessin".**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Klaus donna son travail à Caroline. Elle le regarda et trouva gravé son visage souriant ainsi que celui d' Henrik. C'était incroyable et magnifique, tous les détails et les ombres qu'il avait réussi à faire en si peu d'espace.

**"- C'est vraiment magnifique, merci!"** s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle continua à regarder l'image, tout en étant persuadé que c'était l'une des choses les plus magnifiques qu'elle avait vues. Même à son époque, elle était convaincue que personne ne serait capable de créer quelque chose de similaire. Caroline l'observa et commença à réfléchir à ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis hier.

Était-il vraiment amoureux de Tatia?

Elle admirait la façon dont il était attaché à elle, mais était-ce seulement une façon polie. Ou de faire plaisir à son petit frère après tout il n'avait fait que jouer tous les trois.

_**Du côté de Klaus**_

Caroline le regardait avec insistance. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux à quel point une montagne de questions traversaient son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas nier combien elle était magnifique et pleine de lumière. Il ne faisait que penser à sa relation qu'il entretenait avec Tatia, ce qu'il ressentait en sa présence. Elle n'était pas venu à sa rencontre comme prévu et il ne pouvait ignorer à quel point la jolie blonde à ses côtés l'attirait comme une force de gravité ou même de plus puissant. Son sourire était même contagieux et à chaque fois qu'elle souriait il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Elle commençait même à hanter ses rêves la nuit alors que c'était la première journée où il passait du temps avec elle. Quand il l'avait dessiné aujourd'hui, il se sentait vraiment à quel point il avait des sentiments pour elle. Elle était si différente des autres filles qu'il avait rencontrées. Tout ce qu'il espérait était de passer le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie.

**"-Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer. Notre mère doit être à la maison maintenant."** Dit Henrik afin de briser le silence.

Klaus regarda Caroline qui acquiesça en se levant et commença à marcher en direction du village.


	6. Chapter 6- Tatia et rapprochement

**Coucou et merci à vous tous pour votre soutien.**

xxelaurasmilexx: hey une revenante je suis contente de te retrouver je pensais que tu ne me laissais plus tes reviews car tu n'aimais plus ma première fiction mais je suis agréablement surprise que tu dises que mes fics sont super j'en conclue donc que tu l'aimes toujours puisque celle-ci ne m'appartiens pas et que tu as mis fics au pluriel :). Voilà la suite et à bientôt.

La-plume-du-temps: merci c'est trop gentil voila la suite et j'espère que tu vas l'adorer également

Lilihammer56: hey te voilà aussi par là, elle court... elle court ma lili sur toute les fic Klaroline :) hihi voilà la suite ma belle. bisous bisous.

Nightmare2054: coucou je suis contente que tu trouves qu'elle est bien traduite car c'est plus complexe que je le pensais à faire car c'est parfois un peu tordu alors je remets un peu à ma sauce. bonne lecture

Odessa: Oui je suis comme toi j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on revoie Henrick car j'ai la même vision sur ce personnage que la véritable auteur de cette fic car je le vois comme un personnage attachant et doux.

vipstef: oh que oui cela prend du temps ma belle tu n'as pas idée alors merci pour ta review super sympa c'est très gentil.

Klaroline68: merci ma belle. contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre et que tu trouve la traduction très bien faite bonne lecture pour la suite et je pense que tu vas bien l'aimer :)

Laura: oui Tatia est une garce et d'ailleurs tu vas en avoir un autre aperçu dans ce chapitre. ne t'inquiètes pas notre Caro est là.

Sabrina-visiteur: coucou toi contente que tu as aimé le chapitre :). Je pense que tu vas bien aimé celui-ci biz.

Mel023: merci à toi et voila la suite à bientôt.

Elo69: oui tout à fait Klaus malgré qu'il aime bien Tatia se sent étrange face à notre jolie blonde d'ailleurs cela va continuer dans ce sens et effectivement ils se rapprochent de plus en plus l'un de l'autre :). Et oui Becky à totalement flashé sur Stefan.

Lolochou: voilà la suite que j'espère tu aimeras :) à bientôt biz.

Mayu87: oui je suis comme toi, Henrick partage notre ship lol! j'aime beaucoup ce personnage car l'auteur de cette fic le voit comme moi, un personnage doux et attachant d'ailleurs dans entre rêves et réalité c'est ainsi que j'essaie de la faire passer à travers des flash backs et d'ailleurs c'est surement pas fini d'avoir un aperçu de ce personnage.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Tatia et Rapprochement**

Caroline, Klaus et Henrik se dirigèrent vers la maison des Mikaelson où tout le monde était déjà assis autour du feu en train de déjeuner. Henrik et Klaus se dirigèrent vers leur famille tandis que Rebekah se dirigeait en direction de Caroline.

**"-Enfin, tu es de retour!"** lui dit-elle tandis qu'elle poussait Kol pour qu'il lui fasse une place.

**"Où étiez-vous?" **lui demanda Rebekah en chuchotant en se doutant qu'elle avait passé une bonne partie de son temps avec Niklaus.

**"-Henrik m'a fait visiter le village." **lui répondit-elle tout en commençant à manger.

**"- Parfait et avec Nik?" **lui demanda-t-elle curieuse.

La blonde originelle avait tellement une voix enthousiaste que tout le monde commença à les regarder. Elle lui expliqua qu'ils l'avaient croisé à la cascade alors qu'il attendait quelqu'un mais qui n'était pas venu donc ils s'étaient promené tous les trois.

**"-Il devait attendre Tatia. Je l'ai vu quand je suis revenu de l'autre village , elle était avec Elijah."**

**"-Oui je pense aussi... enfin, il a été très gentil pendant la matinée et c'était très agréable, j'ai vraiment apprécié."**

**"- Bien, bien, bien ... et si j'allais tout lui dire." **Rebekah la taquina ce qui fit rougir Caroline.

**"-Rebekah!" **s'exclama-t-elle en riant en pensant que jamais elle aurait cru qu'elle se trouverait en train de plaisanter avec l'originelle.

Après le déjeuner, Caroline montra à Rebekah l'image que Klaus avait sculpté ce qui attrista la jeune femme en pensant que son frère n'avait jamais réalisé quelque chose comme ceci pour elle.

Klaus allait s'assoir à côté de Stefan tout en pensant à quel point il avait apprécié cette matinée en compagnie de la jeune femme. Les deux hommes discutèrent ensemble de la chasse et des loups-garous quand Mikael s'avança vers eux.

**"- Garçon, je veux que tu ailles me chercher des outils!." **ordonna-t-il à Klaus en lui lançant un petit sac d'or dans sa main malgré que le jeune homme détestait ça car de toute façon même en essayant de le satisfaire, Mikael trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire.

**"- Puis-je venir avec vous?" **lui demanda Stefan.

Klaus accepta et les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à partir lorsque Rebekah arriva en courant afin d'aller à leur rencontre.

**"-Pouvons-nous, nous joindre à vous?" **Demanda-t-elle tandis que Caroline la suivait.

Klaus regarda Caroline pendant un moment et vu dans la profondeur de son regard qu'elle était en pleine attente de sa réponse. Quoique parfois la compagnie de sa jeune sœur était parfois irritante, il ne se voyait pas refuser la compagnie de Caroline.

**"-Bien sûr."**

Rebekah sourit et haussa les sourcils à Caroline comme si elle sous-entendait quelque chose. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses joues rougir devant la réaction de l'autre blonde. C'est donc tous les quatre qu'ils partirent et marchèrent à travers le village. Il se retourna intrigué voyant que tous le monde les observaient. Klaus cessait de se poser des questions à cette raison quand il remarqua que les yeux étaient posés sur Caroline ce qui le troubla et l'agaça sentant une petite pointe de jalousie et de possessivité envers elle qu'il ne comprenait pas à part que son désir était de la protéger. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Stefan:

**"-Caroline, reste plus près de nous." **

Klaus se retourna et vit que Rebekah et Caroline étaient loin derrière eux.

**"- Désolé, mais vous les garçons marchés bien plus vite que nous, nous ne sommes pas aussi rapides!" **s'exclama la blonde originelle

"-**Bekah, dépêches-toi!... Voilà pourquoi je refuse que tu m'accompagnes." **répondit son frère avec agacement.

Quand il était sur le point de faire demi-tour, il reconnut un visage familier. Elle avait les cheveux de couleur foncé avec de jolies boucles brunes et des yeux noisette .

**"-Tatia." **l'appela-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et lui fit signe tandis qu'elle marchait à sa rencontre.

**"-Bonjour Nik." **

**"-Où étiez-vous ce matin. Je vous ai attendu si longtemps?"**

"-**Je suis désolé, j'ai dû m'occuper du bébé. Que faites-vous ici? Je croyais que vous aviez encore du travail à faire?" **lui demanda-t-elle en changeant de conversation.

**"-Eh bien je suis en train de le faire, mon père m'a envoyé lui chercher de quoi travailler"**

**"-Ah très bien et qui est-il ?" **demanda-t-elle en regardant Stefan.

Klaus n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Caroline le devança:

**"- C'est mon frère Stefan. Et je suis Caroline." **dit-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec un air froid.

Tatia avait l'air un peu surprise devant la réaction de la jolie blonde.

**"- C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer. On se voit plus tard Nik, je dois y aller maintenant." **Dit-elle en les quittant.

Klaus ne put s'empêcher de regarder Caroline. Il souriait au fond de lui, voyant ses sourcils relevés et ses yeux qui brillaient de colère. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle était encore plus belle quand elle était en colère. Stefan posa une main sur son épaule afin de la détendre.

Il pouvait entendre le chuchotement des filles derrière eux mais sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elles se disaient. Il espérait que sa sœur lui en fasse part par la suite.

**"- Vous lui faite la cour?" **Lui demanda Stefan.

**"- En quelque sorte!"**

"-**Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas très bien." **lui dit Stefan.

**"-Eh bien, j'ai essayé officiellement de la courtiser mais elle ne répond pas clairement malgré que je sais que je lui plais et puis y'a Elijah." **

**"-Alors, vous et votre frère courtiser la même fille?" **

Klaus regardait Stefan avec un sentiment de colère qui grandissait devant la réponse du jeune Salvatore mais savait au fond de lui qu'il avait raison.

**"- C'est compliqué !"**lui avouait-il

**"-Ne vous méprisez pas , mais je pense qu'elle ne vaut pas votre temps si elle ne peut pas choisir entre vous et votre frère."** lui conseilla Stefan sachant qu'il le savait mais ne voulait pas se l'admettre. .

**"-Vous ne comprenez pas. Je suis amoureux d'elle!" **lâcha Klaus.

**"-En êtes-vous sur? et elle? Je pense que si elle n'est pas capable de choisir c'est qu'elle n'est pas faite pour vous, alors demander lui de choisir et vous serez fixé!". **

Klaus n'a rien répondu en étant perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'ils arrivèrent à la grande grange du coin.

Rebekah pouvait sentir à quel point Caroline était intéressée par son frère mais pour une raison quelconque elle sentait qu'elle ne voulait pas s'approcher complètement de lui. Peut-être, à cause de Tatia, mais il lui semblait qu'il y avait autre chose. Alors qu'ils marchaient à travers le village. Elle put s'empêcher de penser que tout serait parfait si sa nouvelle et seule amie devenait sa belle-sœur, épousant son frère préféré et qu'elle même épouserait le frère de cette dernière.

Rebekah ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer combien il était beau, sa haute posture, des épaules larges, fermes et bien construites et de magnifiques yeux verts. Elle essayait de l'enlever de sa tête sachant que son père ne lui permettrait pas de se faire courtiser par lui mais même avec les meilleurs efforts du monde ses yeux tombèrent de nouveau sur Stefan. Une fois leur mission achevée, ils reprirent leur route tandis que les filles ont recommencé à discuter de nouveau:

"- **Elle veut absolument jouer avec les fratries. C'est vrai elle joue déjà avec tes frères et elle ne peut s'empêcher de se renseigner sur un autre." **s'énerva la jeune Forbes en repensant à sa rencontre avec le premier double Petrova. Elle semblait dégoutée par sa façon d'agir même si elle savait que derrière ça, la jalousie de la voir près de l'originel la submergeait.

* * *

**Temps présents**

Elena marchait à travers la forêt tout en suivant l'odeur de Damon après avoir passé un bonne partie de la nuit à le chercher. C'est en suivant les nombreuses victimes sur sa route qu'elle finit par le trouver à l'endroit où le corps d'Alaric reposait. Il était entouré de bouteilles d'alcool vides. Elle l'appela tandis qu'il reprit une gorgée dans sa bouteille.

Elle le voyait anéanti et triste. Elle se sentait mal mais savait qu'il lui fallait du temps pour digérer alors elle resta seulement là, près de lui à le regarder afin d'être là pour lui.

Il sortit un vieux ballon de foot en disant:

**"- C'était avec ce ballon où je lui ai appris à jouer au football. Nous étions comme les meilleurs amis du monde à cette époque. Il n' y avait pas de filles à se mettre en travers de nous. On s'amusait bien! Il se mettait toujours de mon côté quand notre père en avait après moi!"** Dit-il avec un rire sans humour "-**Il jouait plus à être le grand frère. Il... m'a sauvé la vie à maintes reprises, mais je n'ai pas pu lui rendre l'appareil. On c'était promis de rester ensemble...mais aujourd'hui, je me sens seul comme jamais!"** Dit-il en reprenant une gorgée.

Il se leva en reprenant le ballon dans sa main tout en manquant de bousculer Elena.

**"-J'ai besoin de nouvelles bouteilles." **Dit-il.

Elena mit son bras autour de son cou et plaça son bras autour de sa taille afin de l'aider à le soutenir alors qu'ils marchaient à travers les bois.

**Du côté des Originels**

Rebekah était encore sous le choc de savoir que Stefan avait disparu alors qu'il ne l'avait quitté que quelque temps avant. Elle avait espéré avoir un avenir avec lui en ses souvenant des années 20 où il était si amusant, si sauvage. Elle se souvenait du soir avant sa disparition où il était si calme, si compréhensible. De ses yeux jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte tous les deux. Une larme glissa sur sa joue comprenant que ce qu'elle désirait était de partager le reste de sa vie avec lui.

Klaus resta assis, essayant d'ignorer les pleurs de sa sœur et l'envie soudaine d'aller la réconforter mais il préféra se noyer dans l'alcool afin d'oublier la peine qu'il ressentait. Il venait de perdre deux êtres chers à cause de ses imbéciles. Il était à la fois triste de se dire que c'était dans ce salon qu'il avait vu Caroline la dernière fois et que s'il avait eu connaissance de la suite des événements, il ne l'aurait jamais quitté du regard. Il regarda son verre vide avant de le briser au sol. Tout ce qu'il voulait était tuer cette sorcière pour ce qu'elle avait fait et de quitter cette ville pour toujours.

* * *

**Retour au passé**

Stefan sorti de la maison Mikaelson en début de matinée. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et la fraîcheur de la nuit s'attardait encore. Il n'était tout simplement pas capable de dormir toute la nuit. Il avait eu du mal à dormir dut au bavardage de Kol qui avait passé beaucoup de temps à parler d'une fille qu'il avait rencontré dans le village et à se moquer de Klaus sur sa relation avec Tatia. Au point où Klaus avait voulu l'assommer à de nombreuses reprises si Stefan n'était pas intervenu pour calmer le jeu. Il s'installait tranquillement quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Rebekah en sortir en fermant la porte derrière elle.

**"-Stefan. Vous m'avez fait peur!"** s'exclama-t-elle **"Je ne nous avez pas entendu sortir!"**

**"- Désolé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un soit réveillé!"." **

**"-Pareil pour moi. Et pourquoi êtes-vous levé de si tôt?"**

**"-Je n'arrivais pas dormir et vous quelle est votre excuse?"**

**"- J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air et je voulais faire un tour dans les bois !"**

**"-Puis-je me joindre à vous?" **lui demanda-t-il

Rebekah s'arrêta de surprise et quand elle se retourna elle tomba face à face avec ses yeux. Elle posa son index sur ses lèvres roses afin de lui faire comprendre de ne pas faire de bruit .

Ils marchèrent à travers les bois tranquillement depuis déjà un certain temps quand ils arrivèrent à une prairie où ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans l'herbe.

**"-Je viens ici de temps en temps pour admirer le lever du soleil." **

Stefan regarda autour de lui, où les premiers rayons d'or commençaient à percer le ciel nocturne.

**"-N'est-il pas à couper le souffle?" **lui demanda-t-elle les yeux fixés sur le levé du soleil .

**"- C'est magnifique!." **lui répondit-il en la regardant

Il observait la jolie blonde où les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur elle faisant ressortir toute sa beauté. Elle se retourna se sentant observé tandis que gêné elle se mit à rougir. Il leva sa main et toucha doucement ses joues rouges avec le revers de sa main. Rebekah ferma les yeux tellement cette sensation était incroyable, elle se pencha doucement vers lui reposant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune Salvatore. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réagi à son geste du fait que cela lui semblait si naturel.

**"-Je devrais y aller maintenant. Mère pourrait avoir besoin de moi." **dit-elle en relevant sa tête

Stefan se leva et lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se lever.

**"-Allez-y en première et je vous rejoindrais plus tard." **

La blonde acquiesça comprenant qu'il serait préférable de ne pas attirer l'attention de sa famille sur eux. Stefan lui s'allongea sur l'herbe savourant du soleil en réalisant tous ses nouveaux sentiments qui envahissaient son corps.

Ester ne trouvant pas sa fille, elle demanda à Caroline de l'aider pour le petit déjeuner. N'étant pas spécialement doué pour la cuisine, elle se mit à faire un plat typique de son temps. Elle les regarda faire les gros yeux en goûtant.

**"-C'est délicieux Caroline!" **la félicita Kol qui se dépêchait d'en reprendre.

**"-Je suis d'accord. Où avez-vous appris à faire ça?" **lui demanda l'autre blonde.

Elle aurait voulu dire que cela venait de sa mère mais elle préféra dire autre chose afin de rester crédible dans son histoire:

**"- Une femme me l'a appris pendant nos voyages."**

**"-Caroline devrait t'apprendre à cuisiner. cela pourrait être utile pour nourrir ton futur époux!" **se moqua Kol de sa sœur

**"-Tais-toi Kol." **

Caroline regarda Klaus qui allait les rejoindre en s'installant à côté de Stefan en parlant. Il leva son regard, la cherchant du regard tandis qu'il vit qu'elle en faisait de même. Elle le regarda goûter à son plat et sourit voyant ses yeux scintiller au goût de celui-ci. Elle lui sourit en retour, satisfaite de savoir qu'il avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'elle avait fait. les garçons étaient tous partis pour faire leurs travaux tandis qu'Ester était parti rendre visite à Ayana.

Les deux blondes se retrouvèrent seules:

**"Alors, où étiez-vous ce matin?" **lui demanda Caroline.

**"-Ne le dis à personne, mais j'ai été regarder le lever du soleil. J'adore m'y rendre!"** lui avouait-elle en chuchotant.

**"-Tu aurais du me le dire, je serais venue!"**

**"-J'ai essayé de vous réveiller mais sans succès. Quoi qu'il en soit, Stefan est venu avec moi." **

**"-Quoi, toi et Stefan...ensemble?" **s'étonna Caroline avec un certain enthousiasme dans la voix.

Elle lui demanda avec curiosité ce qui s'était passé tandis qu'elle lui racontait tout dans les moindres détails.

**"- C'est tellement mignon." **sourit Caroline tandis que Kol se dirigeait vers eux.

**"-Bonjour mesdames. Que se passe-t-il? Puis-je connaitre ce qui est si mignon?"** Dit-il avec un sourire sournois.

**"-Non" **lui répondit sa sœur.

**"-Allez ma chérie. Je ne vais pas le répéter." **insista-t-il.

**"-Bien sûr." **dit-elle avec sarcasme. **"Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser. J'ai d'autres endroits à montrer à Caroline! "**

**"-Alors je vais venir avec vous!." **Déclara-t-il en les suivant ce qui fit rouler les yeux de l'originelle et rire Caroline.

Stefan et Niklaus rentraient à leur tour quand Mikael hurla de colère sur son fils qui trouvait que ce qu'il lui avait demandé n'était pas bien fait. Stefan l'attendait tranquillement quand il sentit quelqu'un frappé son épaule par-derrière. Il se retourna pour voir qui c'était. La première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut: «Elena», «Katherine», Tatia.

**"-Bonjour."** Dit-elle avec un sourire.

**"-Bonjour." **lui répondit-il ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

"-**C'est comme ça que vous accueillez une jeune dame?" **lui demanda-t-elle avec des yeux remplis de malice.

Il lui lui prit la main et embrassa sa paume.

**"-Maintenant, c'est plus comme un gentleman...Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici?"**

**"-Je suis ici avec Niklaus. Nous étions sur le chemin du retour." **dit-il en le cherchant du regard.

**"-Peut-être que vous pourriez m'accompagner pour une promenade ." **lui dit-elle en battant des cils.

**"- Désolé, mais cela ne me dit rien!' **Lui répondit-il en prenant la direction qu'il avait vu prendre Klaus alors qu' elle le regardait s'éloigner avec un regard choqué.

De loin, Caroline avait vu la scène et elle empressa le pas étant furieuse et se dirigea vers elle aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait suivie par Rebekah et Kol.

**"-Je pensais avoir été clair sur le fait que je voulais que tu restes loin de mon frère." **

**"- Excuse-moi?" **Dit-elle ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était aussi méchante envers elle.

**"-Combat de filles." **rigola Kol .

**"-Restez loin de Stefan. Si jamais je vois que vous approchez de lui à nouveau ...". **la menaça-t-elle tandis que la jeune femme brune s'éloigna et s'approcha de Rebekah:

**"-Et je crois que tu devrais également rester loin de mes frères aussi. Je ne pense pas que mon père approuverait une fille comme toi dans notre famille"**

La brune les regarda mauvais comprenant que Caroline était devenu sa première rivale.

Klaus avait vu Caroline marcher jusqu'à Tatia. Il semblait qu'elle lui hurlait dessus et que Rebecca avait dit quelque chose le concernant. Il regarda Tatia qui avait l'air choquée et en colère qui s'éloignait des deux blondes.

Il ne chercha pas plus loin et espérait que Tatia lui raconte puisqu'il avait très envie de la voir pour une discussion. Il voulait lui demander de choisir entre lui et son frère et pour une fois en finir avec tout ça.

Tous s'étaient rejoint pour le déjeuner. Kol était assis à côté de Caroline en racontant les exploits de celle-ci à avoir cloué le bec à la Petrova.

**"-Nik tu aurais dû la voir. Je pensais qu'elles allaient en venir au mains, cela a mis de l'ambiance au village !"**annonça Kol

**"-Vous êtes une adorable petite chose." **Flirta Kol alors que Klaus la regardait.

Il se sentait en colère contre son frère et voulait lui en coller une d'avoir traité Caroline de cette façon. Elle n'était pas une chose. Il se leva et s'en alla sans finir son repas en direction du lac.

Il avait prévu de rencontrer Tatia afin de lui demander de choisir. Il avait toujours espéré qu'elle le choisisse mais pour une raison quelconque, il n'en était plus vraiment persuadé. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Caroline et de sa dispute avec Tatia. La jeune femme n'étant pas venue il décida de rentrer.

**"-Caroline, peux-tu me le donner?" **lui demanda Stefan une fois que tous les originels étaient réunis. Elle lui tendit ce qui ressemblait à une chose ronde.

**"-Qu'est-ce que c'est?" **lui demanda Kol en fronçant les sourcils.

"-**On va s'en servir comme balle, j'ai appris ce jeu de mon frère. C'est ce qu'on appelle le football." **

**"-Oh je peux jouer?" **Demanda Caroline.

**"- Care, c'est un jeu d'hommes. Je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir un peu plus loin." **lui dit-il en souriant.

Caroline fit la moue et s'assit à côté de Rebekah. Tout le monde rit. Stefan expliqua le jeu et les divisa en deux équipes. C'était Finn, Elijah, Kol contre Klaus, Henrik et Stefan. Au début, il semblait que l'équipe de Kol gagnait mais Klaus et Stefan étaient tout à fait compétitifs. Stefan lança le ballon à Klaus mais qu'il le manqua et frappa le bras de Caroline .

**"-Aïe!" **se leva-t-elle en se frottant le bras. Elle ramassa le ballon et courut après Stefan.

**"-Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre!" **Stefan s'enfuit en rigolant tandis que Caroline essaya de le toucher mais le manqua. Tous les Mikaelsons riaient en regardant Caroline courir après Stefan. la jolie blonde déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à le toucher se mit à bouder et Stefan s'arrêta et se dirigea vers elle.

**"-Désolé." **Dit-il en mettant ses bras autour de son épaule

Le lendemain, tout le village était agité. Mikael leur avait dit que ce soir c'était la pleine lune et par conséquent, ils devaient obtenir de quoi se coucher et de la nourriture pour se mettre à l'abri dans les grottes.

Tous étaient maintenant dans les grottes et la lune avait presque atteint son sommet. Klaus remarqua Tatia assis avec Elijah alors il s'éloigna vers une autre partie de la grotte. Caroline s'approcha et s'installa à côté de lui. Tout le monde commençait à s'endormir alors qu'on pouvait entendre les hurlements des loups. Caroline sursauta et attrapa la main de Klaus qu'elle tenait fortement contre elle. Ils restèrent main dans la main jusqu'à ce que Caroline s'endorme en reposant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle avait ce merveilleux parfum de lavande alors que Klaus pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur qui s'affolaient dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça même avec Tatia. Il l'attrapa tendrement afin de la placer plus près contre lui. Les bras de la jolie blonde entouraient son cou et son visage était enfoui contre son torse. Il la porta pour l'installer sur un des lits en prenant soin de la poser délicatement .Il essayait de la faire se détacher mais ses petites mains étaient toujours bloquées autour de son cou. Il est resté là pendant un moment à écouter le joli son de sa respiration. Il était si près d'elle et sa présence était si enivrante, il ouvrit soigneusement ses bras autour de sa nuque et s'installa à ses côtés derrière elle, Caroline se tourna vers lui tout en rattrapant son bras en le serrant fort contre elle. Il se sentit gêné d'être aussi proche, alors il essayait de s'éloigner d'elle mais elle le tenait tellement fort qu'il abandonna et se laissa faire par la jolie blonde qui resserrait son étreinte sur lui.

**"-Klaus." **murmura-t-elle doucement dans son sommeil. Il sentait la chaleur envahir son corps et son cœur face à cette situation. Il souriait étant si bien et finit par s'endormir à son tour.

Rebekah et Stefan se sont assis ensemble dans un coin isolé de la grotte. Elle se pencha vers lui en entendant les loups hurlés à la lune et il l'attrapa afin de la serrer fort contre lui.

**"-Je n'ai plus peur!" **chuchota-t-elle**." Parce que vous êtes là." **

Stefan se tourna vers elle. Il lui prit la main et lui toucha son visage avant de pencher ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle se pencha également en approfondissant le baiser. C'était comme si ses lèvres étaient en feu et en redemandait encore. Elle n'avait jamais été embrassée comme ça avant. Elle écarta ses lèvres permettant que leurs langues se mêlent l'une à l'autre.

**"-Je pense que nous devrions dormir maintenant." **dit-il

Elle s'endormit dans ses bras plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été en repensant au feu sur ses lèvres qui en redemandait encore.

Caroline se réveilla le lendemain matin et sentais sa main liée dans une autre. Elle leva le regard afin de trouver Klaus à ses côtés. Elle sourit tout en l'observant dormir..

Nik se réveilla et vit Caroline qui le regardait.

**"-Bonjour, Love!". **Dit-il en se mettant assis.

**"-Tu as dormi ici toute la nuit." **lui demanda-t-elle.

**"- Désolé, c'est juste que tu tenais mon bras et que tu ne voulais plus me lâcher!" **

La remarque fit rougir Caroline.

**"- Désolé. Tu aurais dû me réveiller." **Dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment chacun plongé dans le regard de l'autre. Elle se pencha lentement vers lui alors que leurs lèvres étaient si proches qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle. Il se pencha à son tour afin de combler le petit écart entre eux alors que la jeune femme ferma les yeux prête à goûter à ses lèvres. Elles avaient eu juste le temps de se frôler dégageant un frisson qu'il fut interrompu..

**"- Ils sont là... Je vous ai cherché partout!." **Arriva Kol.

Le jeune Mikaelson senti qu'il venait de les interrompre et semblait choqué .

**"-Oh! Hummm ... Nik. Père te cherche." **dit-il en partant.

Niklaus se leva ennuyé.

**"-Venez, Love. Nous devrions y aller."**

* * *

**Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Laissez-moi vos reviews . A bientôt Klausetcaroline.**


End file.
